Creature of Habits VF
by didoo0501
Summary: Tradution de la fic de EZRocksAngel. Bella commence à travailler pour l'insaisissable et distant Edward Cullen et dont elle découvre qu'il se cache derrière sacrée mascarade pour préserver son secret. Bella est déterminée à le percer à jour. AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Bella POV :

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, ajustant rapidement mon épais pull et mon jean, avant d'attraper mes clés et mon sac puis sortis de chez moi.

Je descendais les escaliers en direction du parking, me débrouillant pour éviter les flaques qui s'étalaient de l'autre côté de la chaussée plus qu'irrégulière et ne trébuchais finalement qu'une fois.

Je ne suis même pas tombée.

Peut-être que je m'améliorais.

Il y a quatre ans, on m'avait attribué le titre de place la plus enviée sur le campus par rapport à mon travail à la bibliothèque. C'était un boulot plutôt facile mais heureusement pour moi pas trop ennuyeux. Cela me laissait assez de temps pour mes devoirs et mes collègues étaient tous plus ou moins agréables.

Je n'en connaissais pas beaucoup très bien car je préférais travailler seule et me contenter d'un petit groupe d'amis proches.

Malheureusement, après avoir été diplômé je n'avais plus le droit de travailler sur le campus et je tentais désespérément de trouver un emploi à temps complet dans le coin.

Je ne me sentais vraiment pas de retourner habiter à Phœnix maintenant.

Je venais juste de terminer d'aider un étudiant à trouver un ouvrage de référence et étais sur le point de ratisser les petites annonces quand Mr Hudson, mon patron fit son apparition et me demanda de le rejoindre dans son bureau.

Je le suivais derrière les rangées d'étagères jusqu'à une zone interdite d'accès excepté pour les employés qui menaient aux bureaux administratifs de la bibliothèque, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à me dire.

Il me fit signe de m'assoir sur le siège vide de l'autre côté de son bureau avant de me demander, « Bella, vous n'avez pas trouvé de travail après votre diplôme, n'est-ce pas? »

Je secouais la tête en guise de réponse, et grimaçais, « Non, j'ai envoyé mon CV à des douzaines d'entreprises, j'ai eu quelques entretiens mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'ai pas été très chanceuse. »

J'ai été complètement frustré par le manque d'opportunités qui s'offraient à moi. J'étais brillante et travaillais dur. J'avais de l'expérience et de bonnes références mais apparemment je n'étais pas douée pour saisir ma chance. Et j'en avais besoin d'une rapidement, cet emploi ne serait plus le mien dans deux semaines et j'aurais un loyer et des factures à payer sans avoir d'emploi.

Mr Hudson a été mon patron pendant toute la durée de mon travail ici et était plus mon mentor que mon supérieur après tout ce temps, donc je n'étais pas vraiment surprise qu'il est remarqué ma détresse. Il sourit et me dit, « Et bien, je pense vous avoir peut-être trouvé quelque chose. »

« Vraiment », dis-je sans plus retenir le grand sourire qui apparaissait sur mon visage, « ça serait génial! Racontez-moi tout! »

Il se rassit dans son fauteuil, se détendit et dit, « Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais Pacific Northwest Trust est notre plus grand donateur. Ils ont toujours été très généreux et en retour je les ai aidé à trouver une assistante personnelle à leur PDG tous les ans ou presque. »

Je réfléchissais à ce qu'il me disait. Je n'avais jamais considéré une carrière en temps qu'assistante personnelle et n'étais pas sûre de savoir en quoi cela consistait, mais je désespérais et étais prête à prendre en considération n'importe quoi maintenant.

« J'ai entendu parler d'eux, ne sont-ils pas impliqués dans un tas d'actions philanthropiques en ville? », l'interrogeais-je en essayant d'associer l'entreprise avec les programmes qu'ils finançaient.

« Oui », me répondit-il, « Mr Cullen se sent très concerné par le soutien aux arts et autres organisations à buts non lucratifs. Je pense que vous êtes la candidate parfaite pour cet emploi. Vous êtes très organisée et perfectionniste, et puis vous êtes l'employée la plus professionnelle que j'ai eu depuis des années. Mr Cullen a des critères très élevés et ne veut que nos meilleurs éléments. Je pense que cette année cette personne c'est vous. »

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, « Wow, merci. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Envoyer mon CV ou remplir un dossier de candidature? », J'étais plus que flattée.

Mr Hudson se pencha en avant et décrocha le téléphone, « laissez-moi les appeler et m'occuper des détails. Bella, je pense que ceci pourrait être un bon premier emploi et PNT sera une très bonne référence pour les futurs. »

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que la chance était en train de tourner alors que Mr Hudson appelait Mr Cullen et me fixait un rendez-vous pour dans quelques jours.

Ce soir là, quand je rentrais à la maison j'ai fait tout ce que les nouveaux employés font avant de commencer un nouvel emploi.

J'ai Googlé mon patron.

Je tapais l'information quand ma colocataire Angela entra dans l'appartement, laissant tomber son sac de cours sur le canapé et s'écrasa sur les lourd coussins.

« Hey! J'ai une super nouvelle... », en lui souriant au dessus de l'écran.

« Quelle genre de nouvelle? », se redressant, intriguée.

« Mr Hudson m'a trouvé un boulot pour quand j'aurais mon diplôme en poche! » dis-je en poussant des cris aigus, honnêtement je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

« Wow! C'est vraiment génial! Dis-moi tout », dit-elle toute excitée.

Angela était une super amie, une véritable amie. En première année, nous vivions dans le même dortoir mais dans des chambres différentes. Elle avait une coloc avec une petit ami régulier et cela devint vite inconfortable. Quant à moi j'avais hérité d'un colocataire qui programmait son réveil à 6h du matin sans prendre en compte le temps qu'elle avait devant elle pour se lever et avait la mauvaise manie de repousser l'alarme pendant des heures.

Après deux mois comme ça, la situation se détériorait surtout après que j'ai balancé son réveil dans le couloir dans un élan d'énervement et de fatigue intense. Angela et moi trouvions refuge l'une avec l'autre et ce fût ainsi depuis.

« Et bien c'est pour Pacific Northwest Trust, apparemment leur PDG, Mr Cullen a besoin d'une assistante personnelle pour environ un an. Mr Hudson, pensait que ce serait une très bonne opportunité pour moi. » lui expliquais-je.

Je vis un éclair passer dans les yeux d'Angela, « Mr Cullen... J'étais au lycée avec des gens qui s'appelaient comme ça. Ils étaient... Comment dire... Différents.

Je la regardais du coin de l'œil, vu ses paroles évasives « Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire? »

« Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Il y avait une fille et un garçon de mon âge, Alice Cullen et Jasper Hale. Leurs ainés étaient une classe au dessus. Un garçon et une fille. » Dit-elle, en traversant la pièce pour attraper un Coca avant de revenir et continuer, « Ils étaient tous super intelligents et vraiment très attirants. Je pense que je ne verrais jamais d'aussi beaux mecs dans la vraie vie. Ou deux filles aussi belles, mais... », elle devint ensuite inaudible.

« Mais quoi? » lui répondais-je un peu irritée. Angela était vraiment une gentille fille et elle n'aimait pas dire de mauvaises choses sur les gens. J'étais pareil mais c'était important pour moi et j'avais besoin d'autant d'informations que possible.

Elle roula les yeux face à mon impatience avant de répondre, « _Mais _ils étaient super distants. Ils ne se sont fait aucun amis le temps qu'ils sont restés. Ils restaient entre eux et de ce que je peux en dire, ils étaient tous en couples, Alice et Jasper et Rosalie et Emmett. Ce qui semble étrange pourtant ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté, c'étaient les enfants adoptifs du Dr local et de sa femme. C'est peut-être grossier mais je me sentais mal à l'aise en leur présence. »

« Hmmm... Je ne sais pas si c'est cette famille. Il m'a juste dit Mr Cullen mais j'ai du mal à m'imaginer que ce soit le même groupe de personne, pas toi? » lui dis-je en me retournant vers l'ordinateur.

« Mais j'étais sur le point de trouver ce que je pourrais découvrir sur lui avant que tu ne rentres. »

J'entrais Pacific Northwest Trust, et un nombre incalculable de liens apparurent sur l'écran. Je cliquais sur le premier et mes yeux sortirent de leurs orbites.

Mr Cullen est apparemment Edward Cullen et il était carrément canon, genre vraiment, vraiment canon.

« Est-ce qu'il t'es familier? » en pointant l'écran.

Angie s'appuya derrière moi et s'esclaffa, « Wow. Hum... non, pas réellement mais ils se ressemblent en quelques sortes. Je ne peux pas dire en quoi, peut-être son teint. Wow, il est magnifique aussi! »

Je regardais la photo. Je remarquais qu'il portait une tenue habillée lors d'une espèce d'évènement caritatif. L'autre chose remarquable excepté son apparente beauté était qu'il semblait fatigué, il était cerné. Et il paraissait jeune. Très jeune. Je passais au crible toutes les informations et trouvait une allusion à son âge, d'après ce qu'il était écrit, il avait environ 20 ans. Ça devait être un génie ou un truc du genre.

Pendant que je lisais, je me rendais compte que toutes les informations étaient générales, il n'y avait rien sur sa vie personnelle. Tout se ressemblait, page après page d'articles de presse, les deux ou trois mêmes photos et la description de PNT et le merveilleux travail qu'ils faisaient pour la communauté.

J'étais intriguée par mon patron potentiel et devenait de plus en plus excitée à l'idée de travailler pour lui. C'est l'attitude que j'arborais quand je me rendais à mon entretien quelques jours plus tard. Je m'étais sentie un peu rejetée après tous les entretiens et les emplois précaires. Mais, j'étais enthousiaste pour celui-là et essayais de garder le moral.

Quand j'arrivais à l'adresse qui m'avait été transmise, j'avais été surprise de trouver une maison de ville dans le quartier historique de la ville. L'assistante actuelle de Mr Cullen, Kim, m'accueillit quand je sonnais à la porte. Alors qu'elle me dirigeait à l'intérieur, j'en déduisis que je travaillerais de chez lui et non à son bureau.

Kim m'emmena dans un salon très formel à l'autre bout du hall d'entrée et m'offrit un siège. J'étais émerveillée par toutes les antiquités présentes dans la pièce. Je n'étais jamais entrée dans une maison avec autant de goût et d'objets de valeur. Mais une fois encore, je n'avais jamais connu personne ayant une assistante personnelle ou alors celle d'un PDG d'une très grande entreprise.

Elle était jolie, une femme grande et blonde d'environ 25 ans. Elle s'assit sur le siège en face de moi et sourit, « Isabella, merci d'être venue. Mr Hudson n'a pas tarit d'éloge sur vous! Je travaillais également pour lui mais dans un autre département de la bibliothèque. Je suis étonnées (étonnée) que nos chemins ne se soient jamais croisés. » Songea-t-elle. Je réalisais alors à qu'elle point elle était jeune, un ou deux ans de plus que moi.

Je lui rendais son sourire, soulagée qu'elle soit si gentille et décontractée et dis, « Merci de m'avoir reçue. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer pour moi aussi. J'apprécie également que vous preniez ne le temps de vous entretenir avec moi. »

« Laissez-moi d'abord vous dire que ce n'est pas vraiment un entretien, Mr Cullen pense que vous ferez une parfaite assistante et voudrait que vous commenciez après l'obtention de votre diplôme. Je m'en vais dans deux semaines et ce serait bien si vous pouviez passer un peu de temps ici avec moi la semaine prochaine pour vous formez. Ce n'est pas un emploi difficile mais Mr Cullen est très à cheval sur ce qu'il veut voir fait dans la maison. »

Je hochais de la tête avec enthousiasme alors que je réalisais avoir un boulot et que ce serait pour très bientôt.

Kim enchaîna, « Honnêtement, puisque Mr Cullen n'est pas là en ce moment je me sens libre de vous dire ce qu'il attend exactement de vous. Si vous vous sentez débordée à un moment ou à un autre dites-le moi et on s'arrangera autrement. »

Cela m'abasourdit un peu et j'étais heureuse qu'elle soit franche avec moi. Travailler pour quelqu'un à domicile était différent de tous les emplois que j'avais pu faire. À Phœnix, j'avais travaillé dans la vente au détail et en tant que serveuse pendant les grandes vacances mais rien de similaire à ça.

« Premièrement, laissez-moi vous dire que c'est quelqu'un de merveilleux mais de très peu loquace et plutôt introverti. Certaines semaines, je ne le vois pas du tout. » Elle s'arrêta un instant pour me jauger. Je n'avais aucun problème avec ça, moi même j'aimais la solitude. Je lui donnais un sourire encourageant et lui demandais de poursuivre. « Il me laisse des listes de tâches à effectuer tous les matins sur mon bureau avant que je n'arrive. Elles ne sont pas compliquées, c'est surtout sur la manière de les accomplir qu'il est pointilleux. Je vous montrerais ça plus tard. »

« Kim, je vous assure que vous n'arriverez pas à m'effrayer. Je suis plutôt méticuleuse sur mon travail aussi, donc ça me semble être un parfait engrenage. Mr Hudson ne m'aurait pas suggéré cet emploi s'il pensait que je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de ce travail. » la rassurais-je.

« Je suis d'accord et suis ravie que vous le ressentiez de cette manière. Encore une chose à propos de Mr Cullen, il est très réservé. Si vous voulez garder ce poste vous devrez faire preuve de discrétion tout le temps. Il occupe une place importante au sein de la communauté et sa réputation est très importante. Ne parlez pas de lui en plein milieu d'un bar. Je ne suis pas sûre du comment, mais il le découvrira, et vous perdrez votre emploi. En outre, vous devrez signez un contrat de confidentialité avant de débuter, ce qui est normal pour ce genre de travail. » Elle avait un ton sérieux quand elle dit cela et encore une fois tout ce que je pouvais faire fut de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation et de compréhension.

Après cela, Kim me fit visiter la maison. Le rez-de-chaussée composé du petit salon, une cuisine, un petit bureau pour moi et une bibliothèque. Je regardais furtivement dans cette dernière et fut submerger par la quantité de livres et CD qu'il y avait. Les étagères s'étendaient du sol au plafond et sur un mur ce trouvait un chaîne stéréo qui semblait très compliquée d'utilisation. Kim nota mon intérêt et me dit, « Vous avez la permission de regarder ou d'écouter toute la musique que vous voulez. Il m'a encouragé à le faire. Faites juste en sorte de tout bien remettre au bon endroit. Une fois j'ai rangé un CD sur la mauvaise étagère et il l'a remarqué immédiatement. Je vous assure qu'il a la vue d'un faucon.

On se dirigea vers la cuisine et Kim ouvrit quelques meubles et le frigo qui contenaient tous deux le strict minimum. Elle rit quand elle vu mon regard interrogateur et dit, « Mr Cullen a un régime spécial. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'il mange mais en tout cas pas grand chose et jamais à la maison. Vous pouvez mettre du thé ou du café ici et de mettre votre déjeuné au réfrigérateur si vous le souhaitez. Les courses ne font pas partie de vos attributions. »

On alla ensuite dans la buanderie, le sellier et le garage qui abritait plusieurs voiture hors de prix. Je n'était pas du tout douée en voiture et à vrai dire n'en avait rien à faire. Je demandais si elles étaient sous ma responsabilité et Kim rigola encore et répondit, « Vous devez gagner sa confiance avant de pouvoir vous en occuper. Mais oui, vous aurez peut-être à les emmener au garage un jour ou l'autre. »

Nous retournâmes à l'intérieur et elle m'expliqua que la maison comportait deux escaliers, un à l'avant et l'autre à l'arrière. Nous prenions celui de derrière vers le premier étage et pointa rapidement les endroits où j'étais autorisée à pénétrer.

Kim me montra deux portes à l'autre bout du couloir, « Ce sont les pièces privées de Mr Cullen. N'y entrez jamais. Durant tout le temps que j'ai passé ici je n'ai jamais eu à y aller. Il y a une chambre d'amis et une salle de bain au bout du couloir au cas il y a un invité qui doit passer la nuit ce qui arrive de temps en temps... Suivez-moi. » Avant d'ouvrir la porte elle me jeta un coup d'œil, « Si vous pouvez gérer cette pièce vous pouvez gérer cet emploi », ensuite elle me fit signe d'avancer vers une pièce sur la gauche. Elle ouvrit la porte et ma mâchoire en tomba.

C'était une pièce entière qui avait été convertit en dressing. Les quatre murs était couvertes d'étagères, penderies et placards. Je faisais glisser mes doigts sur une rangée de costumes classés par saisons ou couleur. Je levais les yeux vers Kim, « C'est incroyable ».

Il y avait des rangées entières de chaussures, chemises et manteaux, ayant son propre placard ou sa propre étagère. Une vie ne suffirait pas pour accumuler autant de vêtements et d'accessoires. Je ne pouvais m'imaginer le temps ou l'argent qu'il faudrait pour arriver à ce résultat.

Alors que je passais en revue les affaires les plus proches, je remarquais qu'un style était dominant. Plusieurs affaires semblaient Vintage. Ils étaient tous bien conservés mais venait clairement d'une autre époque. Je pointais une rangée de chapeaux et me demandais si c'était un collectionneur.

Kim était d'accord, « Je me suis aussi posée la question. Vous verrez que c'est quelqu'un de très économe. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il ai déjà jeté quelque chose. Et je crois également qu'il n'a jamais porté la même tenue une deuxième fois. »

Elle me montra encore quelques pièces et retourna au rez-de-chaussée. On s'occupa du planning de la semaine prochaine puisque j'avais mes examens à passer.

Kim me raccompagna à la porte et je marchais vers ma voiture un petit peu submergée par la tonne d'informations qui venait de m'être donnée. Et je n'étais pas sûre de savoir dans quoi j'avais mis les pieds. Ce dont je me souvenais était d'avoir apparemment donné mon accord pour travailler pour un homme casanier, obsessionnel compulsif, qui s'habille avec des vêtements datant de l'avant guerre et un régime spécial.

Je soupirais en démarrant ma voiture. Silencieusement, je me dis que j'avais peut-être fais une énormes erreur ou du moins perdu l'esprit. Mais à situation désespérée, mesures désespérées et j'avais besoin d'un boulot et qui étais-je pour refuser un super travail juste parce que mon patron avait des manies un peu bizarre.

XXX

Edward POV :

Je conduisais dans l'allée derrière la maison et appuyait sur le bouton pour ouvrir le garage. La porte s'ouvrit et j'y glissais la voiture.

Il était plus de cinq heures mais il pleuvait donc les rue commençaient déjà à s'assombrir.

Je poussais la porte de la cuisine et tendis l'oreille. Rien à part le silence.

Kim avait finit sa journée.

Il y avait une odeur étrange qui emplissait l'air, comme des fleurs, et je me demandais si Kim en avait apporté ou si elle avait changé de parfum.

J'entrais dans la bibliothèque et pris quelques CD pour ce soir. J'avais du travail puisque j'avais été bloqué par une réunion sans fin toute la journée.

Ma tête était au bord de l'explosion à cause de tous les chuchotements. Je voulais juste la paix et du silence.

En passant devant le bureau de Kim, j'attrapais le rapport qu'elle me laissait chaque jour, m'informant sur les messages, travaux ou les tâches non terminées.

J'y jetais un coup d'œil et notais que la nouvelle assistante était venue et revenait la semaine prochaine. C'était une bonne chose ne voulant pas que mes habitudes soient perturbées.

Ouvrant la porte de mon dressing pour me changer je remarquais que l'odeur de fleur s'était répandue ici aussi et j'en venais à la conclusion que c'était un nouveau parfum.

Je l'aimais, mais il me donnait faim.

Je me changeais rapidement, jetais mes affaires sales dans le panier à linge et attrapais la pile de journaux que Kim déposait pour moi sur la table. Je mettais le CD et cherchais la télécommande sur la table basse. J'appuyais sur play et m'installais sur le confortable canapé en cuir puis faisais glisser mes doigts sur les pages des journaux.

Je reniflais.

Rien.

Intrigué je me levais, et entrais à nouveau dans le dressing. J'inhalais profondément, emplissant mes poumons.

Des fleurs.

Je pesais un moment le pour et le contre avant de me diriger vers ma voiture.

Mes recherches pourraient attendre, mais la soudaine faim qui faisait rage ne le pourrait pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

**BPOV**

La cérémonie de graduation était arrivée aussi vite qu'elle s'était ensuite terminée avec les habituels chapeaux, toges, passage de pompon d'un côté à l'autre et bombardements de photos. Mes parents avaient fait le déplacement depuis l'Arizona ce qui m'avait beaucoup touché car je savais qu'il se passerait un long moment avant que je ne les revois.

J'étais triste de les voir partir mais en même temps très excitée à l'idée de commencer mon nouveau travail. J'avais passé la semaine dernière à me former avec Kim et je me sentais capable d'accomplir les tâches qu'on me demanderait une fois que je serais seule.

Je n'avais toujours pas rencontré monsieur Cullen durant ma formation, il n'était jamais là quand j'y étais… Kim m'avait expliqué qu'il avait beaucoup de réunions au bureau et qu'il voyageait beaucoup pour s'occuper des projets soutenus par PNT.

Il pleuvait, évidement, alors que je me dirigeais vers mon lieu de travail. Malheureusement aucune place n'était disponible devant la maison et j'avais dû me garer dans une rue parallèle.

Je grommelais alors que je sortais mon parapluie et faisais glisser ma besace sur mon épaule. Je tentais de rejoindre la maison aussi sèche que possible et montais les quelques marches du perron pour me précipiter à l'intérieur grâce à la clé qui m'avait été donné par Kim. Je refermais mon parapluie et retirais mon imperméable que j'accrochais sur le porte manteau du vestibule avant de rejoindre mon bureau.

_Mon_ bureau.

Kim avait retiré toutes ses affaires personnelles laissant ainsi le bureau propre et libre de tout désordre.

Je prenais un instant pour m'assoir à mon bureau et savourer le moment. Mon premier vrai emploi et mon premier vrai bureau. C'était plutôt intimidant de devenir une grande personne.

Je ramassais la liste laissée par monsieur Cullen qui avait la plus claire et raffinée écriture que je n'ai jamais vu. C'était une écriture qui semblait d'une autre époque, avec une touche de féminité. J'étais jalouse des lignes épurées et des courbes de ses lettres. J'espérais ne jamais avoir à lui écrire quoi que ce soit de mon écriture maladroite de fillette.

Je secouais la tête à cette idée et continuais de lire les instructions qui incluaient de ramasser son linge, faire quelques courses. Il avait aussi besoin d'un certain type de stylo en provenance d'une boutique au nord de la ville. Je devais également me rendre à sa boite aux lettres où il avait son courrier et ses journaux qui lui étaient envoyés. Apparemment il avait souscris à pas moins de 15 abonnements quotidiens qu'il passait en revue chaque nuit. Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont il pouvait stocker autant d'informations après une journée complète de travail et ce n'était certainement pas mon problème…

Je reconsidérais la liste et les instructions, en prenant le temps de passer un coup de fil pour localiser une des boutiques. Je remarquais aussi une carte bancaire argentée et brillante posée sur le bloc-notes avec Pacific Northwest Trust gaufré en entête. Une note séparée disait que je devais l'utiliser pour les achats de la liste.

Je retournais dans l'entrée et remettais mon manteau et mon sac et rouvrais mon parapluie une fois sous le porche.

Je soupirais avant de me ruer vers ma voiture, évitant soigneusement les flaques.

Six heures, huit magasins, un arrêt carburant, un autre pour le déjeuner, un faux-pas dans une flaque et une dispute avec le gars de la laverie automatique plus tard, j'étais de retour au bureau. J'étais épuisée et trempée et tout ce que je voulais c'était rentrer à la maison pour me mettre au lit. Mais il me restait encore deux heures à faire et je devais aussi ranger les courses et faire les quelques tâches qui m'incombaient à l'intérieur.

Je passais un bon moment à changer les ampoules dans la bibliothèque et le petit salon. A première vu M. Cullen avait décidé de passer à des ampoules à économie d'énergie. Je trouvais que c'était du gâchis de jeter les anciennes alors quelles fonctionnaient parfaitement mais ce n'était pas à moi de décider.

Dans la bibliothèque je me laissais distraire par la quantité phénoménale de livres qui remplissaient les étagères tout autour de la pièce. Comme beaucoup d'autres choses dans la maison c'était un mélange de vieux et de neuf, il y avait même une pile de livres en langues étrangères qui incluaient le français, l'allemand, et l'italien. Je m'arrêtais pour attraper une édition en cuir de Shakespeare. Lisse et usée. Il y avait des copies d'Homer et de Steinbeck. Je remarquais également une étagère remplie de revues médicales fournie et parfaitement ordonnée. Je savais qu'il était censé être un prodige mais je trouvais dur à croire qu'il puisse vraiment lire tout ça. Je m'auto-disputais lorsque je me surpris à imaginer l'égo surdimensionné de mon patron.

Après avoir finis de sauver le monde ampoule par ampoule, je me rendis au premier en direction du dressing, chargée du linge et d'autres affaires personnelles. Après avoir posé les vêtements sur le dossier d'une chaise je plaçais les journaux sur la commode comme il me l'avait été demandé en les empilant de façon à voir apparaitre le titre de chaque exemplaire. Ensuite je triais son courrier et les mettais dans le vide-poches prévu pour ça avec les grandes enveloppes derrière et les plus petites devant.

Je retournais au linge posé sur la chaise et les sortais de leurs housses en plastique et les replaçais sur les cintres qui leurs correspondais. Je souriais à l'extravagance des cintres épais en bois, tous identiques alignés parfaitement. Je re-glissais les cintres sur le bon porte-manteau. Je savais où tout allait car j'avais une « antisèche » donnée par Kim. Chaque vêtement était photographié à la bonne place.

Je faisais un tour dans la pièce vérifiant que tout était bien rangé. Pour une étrange raison j'aimais être ici, à cet étage. Je devais admettre que je me sentais un peu seule dans cette grande maison et le dressing était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un contact humain lorsque j'étais au travail. Le reste de la maison était plutôt impersonnel alors qu'ici je pouvais en apprendre un peu plus sur l'insaisissable M. Cullen.

Je remarquais pour la première fois une collection de t-shirts vintages suspendues sur une partie de la penderie. Je jetais un coup d'œil, lisant les noms et scannant les logos ; The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, The Who, The Grateful Dead, The Doors, Janis Joplin, Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin, David Bowie, Queen and KISS. Je m'arrêtais à celui de KISS et glissais mes doigts sur la surface brillante à l'endroit où le visage de Gene Simmons trop maquillé et avec une langue ridiculement longue était peint. Il y en avait encore pleins et paraissaient être rangés par ordre chronologique, vers la fin il y en avait de Cher, Elton John, Nirvana et le dernier du Madonna's Hard Candy Tour.

C'était une collection impressionnante, très éclectique. Il avait dû trouver une boutique spécialisée qui travaillait les motifs originaux. Etait-ce Kim qui était chargé de les acheter avant ?

Ah, la vie des riches…

Je quittais la pièce, éteignais les lumières et fermais la porte derrière moi. J'errais jusqu'à mon bureau et remplissais mon compte-rendu de la journée. Je le tapais à l'ordinateur. Hors de question qu'il voit mon horrible écriture. Je le laissais ensuite sur le bord du bureau.

En rangeant mes affaires, j'admis que la journée s'était bien passée mais j'étais contente de rentrer et de me commander une pizza et passer la soirée avec Angela. Je me demandais si je finirais par voir M. Cullen, ma curiosité de plus en plus dure à réfréner.

_Bien sure _qu'à un moment je devrais le rencontrer.

**EPOV**

_Fleurs_.

L'odeur attaquait toujours mes narines et ce ne pouvait être que la nouvelle assistante. C'était un de ces parfum qui sente d'abord très bon et deviennent ensuite écrasants et insupportables.

Je chancelais entre les deux ce qui était vraiment énervant.

Je lui laisserais quand même une note demain pour lui demander d'arrêter de porter ce parfum lui racontant que ça me donnait des migraines.

C'était peut-être un mensonge mais ça me retournait le cerveau de toute manière et la migraine semblait aussi plausible que n'importe quelle autre excuse.

J'étais dans mon dressing et retirais un vintage d'un cintre. Je sortais ce soir. J'en avais besoin. J'avais tendance à rester cloitré à la maison le soir, à décompresser de mes longues journées de boulot. Normalement je n'allais pas au bureau aussi souvent mais comme c'était la fin de l'année fiscale il y avait pas mal de réunions avec les comptables et le comité, on passait en revue les budgets et les organisations qu'on avait financé. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me montrer et de remplir mon rôle de PDG.

J'enfilais le t-shirt bleu ciel et un jean que je boutonnais ensuite. Je choisissais une paire de bottines marron et une veste avant de me diriger vers le bureau et de lire attentivement le courrier. Je portais une des enveloppes à mon nez et grimaçais quand je sentis une douleur vive.

Foutues fleurs.

Je sentis une dernière fois l'enveloppe et avant de quitter la pièce je rangeais plusieurs documents que j'avais sous le bras et quittait la maison par la porte de devant au lieu de l'arrière. C'était toujours brumeux et je me rendais dans les endroits les plus populaires et bondés de la ville à pied. L'air frais soulageait ma tête mais je sentais toujours une pointe de douleur. Je le rattachais au parfum et passais ensuite à autre chose.

Je traversais la rue pour rejoindre ma destination, prenant le temps d'observer les groupes qui passaient et d'écouter leurs conversations. On était lundi donc les attroupements étaient peu nombreux et leurs conversations se bornaient au boulot ou à d'autres facteurs de stress de la vie quotidienne.

Banal.

Je marchais jusqu'au café du coin, un avec une terrasse juste devant et saluais la serveuse d'un sourire. Elle connaissait mon visage et ma commande, j'étais un habitué. Dans ce coin les commerces allaient et venaient et cet endroit en particulier était là depuis six mois, ce qui était parfait pour moi. Assez longtemps pour être vu mais pas assez pour que les gens aient une réelle opinion de moi.

Je retournais sous le patio et disposais mes papiers et ma boisson sur la table avant de tirer une chaise et de m'installer. Je regardais le premier quotidien et surlignais les choses qui m'intéressaient. Il y avait quelques mentions du type d'accidents que je cherchais étonnement proche de la ville ce qui était plutôt inquiétant. Je reprendrais ce journal et ferais des recherches plus approfondies à la maison.

Alors que je lisais j'étais conscient que la douleur lancinante ne me quitterait pas. Je me demandais si quelqu'un d'autre portait ce maudit parfum. Ça deviendrait un réel problème pour moi s'il devenait populaire.

Irrité, je reniflais l'air et ne trouvais rien de particulier et finalement avec ahurissement je constatais que cette saleté d'odeur venait de moi.

Je soulevais le col de mon t-shirt et le portais à mon nez pour l'inhaler.

Merde.

Une explosion de parfum s'échappait de Gene Simmons et ma tête commença à tourner.

Je lâchais le t-shirt un moment et avalais une goulée d'air.

Okay, c'est mieux. Un maitre de la discipline, j'étais intrigué par ma réaction et me disait qu'il vaudrait mieux que je m'y habitue puisque cela me dérangeait autant.

Edward Cullen aimait les défis.

Je continuais donc ma lecture en ignorant la douleur lancinante. Pourtant, occasionnellement je me retrouvais à tirer rapidement mon t-shirt et respirer rapidement dedans à pleins poumons, en me justifiant par le fait de vouloir vérifier si le parfum était moins agressif.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de continuer.

Comme un drogué avide d'une piqure d'héroïne, chaque fois que je sentais l'odeur je sentais un bien être exquis rapidement suivit par la douleur et par le dégout.

Après une heure à répéter ce stupide rituel, je jetais mon café qui était intact et ramassais mes journaux. J'étais plutôt perturbé par mon comportement et énervé du pouvoir que ça avait sur moi.

Je me tenais là, au coin de la rue, déchiré, hésitant sur ce que j'étais censé faire. J'avais deux possibilités. Rentrer à la maison comme prévu ou sortir et assouvir mes besoins.

Pour la deuxième fois mes besoins avaient gagné et je m'éloignais encore plus de chez moi jetant mes documents dans la poubelle la plus proche et marchais ensuite avec détermination vers la seule chose qui pourrait soulager ma faim.

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews que je me ferais un plaisir de transmettre à l'auteure lors de sa prochaine connexion.**

**Je suis ravie que cette fiction vous plaise, car je l'ai moi-même énormément aimé voilà pourquoi je voulais vous la faire découvrir.**

**Malgré que je ne sois pas à l'origine de cette histoire vos commentaires me touchent beaucoup. Je voudrais ainsi remercier mes coupines de TF et en particulier ma bêta Virginie ainsi que mes PP adorées 3**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Je regardais l'imprimante cracher la feuille de papier qui dressait le rapport des tâches accomplies pour la journée. Je déposai la feuille à sa place et poussai un profond soupir. J'avais survécus à ma première semaine de travail et j'avais à présent rendez-vous au restaurant avec Angela pour fêter ça.

Je récupérai mon sac, enfilai mon manteau, appréciant le fait que pour une fois il ne pleuvait pas. Mon téléphone sonna alors que je tournais le verrou et j'eus du mal à le trouver dans mon sac. Dans la précipitation je fis tomber les clefs au sol et eus juste le temps de décrocher avant qu'il passe sur répondeur.

"Allo, répondis-je distraitement car je m'étais mise à chercher les clefs

-Isabella?

-Oui, c'est Bella, grognai-je. Ah ! Mes doigts venaient de trouver les clefs

-Bella, c'est Edward Cullen."

Je me figeais. Merde.

Je me forçai à prendre une voix professionnelle avant de dire « Bonjour monsieur, comment allez-vous ?»

-Je vais bien, merci. Je sais qu'il est tard mais j'ai besoin que vous fassiez une dernière chose avant de partir, m'informa-t-il

-Oh, bien sûr, répondis-je en gémissant intérieurement.

Oui _bien sûr_. Il fallait qu'il choisisse ce soir, vendredi soir, le seul soir où je devais sortir, pour me retenir au travail. Je tournai de nouveau la clef dans la serrure pour rentrer dans la maison.

-Mon bureau va vous envoyer des papiers par fax. Quand vous les aurez, veuillez faire trois copies et les relier.

Il parlait très vite et je courus le long du couloir pour attraper un bout de papier et noter tout ça.

-Utilisez une couverture transparente pour le devant mais la couverture au dos doit être opaque. Vous pouvez choisir la couleur. Noir va très bien normalement. Chaque exemplaire doit être numéroté, certifié et noté dans le fichier. Quand vous aurez terminé, laissez-les sur votre bureau avec votre rapport quotidien.

J'étais encore en train de griffonner les informations quand je réalisai que c'était à moi de parler.

-Pas de problème. Je serais ravie de faire ça, lâchai-je

-Merci Isabella »

Et il raccrocha. Je laissai tomber ma tête sur le bureau et gémis. Je suppose que je savais qu'il avait mon numéro mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il l'utilise puisque je ne l'avais jamais vraiment rencontré. C'était la première tâche directe qu'il me demandait d'effectuer. Enfin, mise à part la note qu'il avait laissée me demandant de changer de parfum car ça lui donnait des migraines. Je ne portais pas de parfum donc je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment satisfaire cette requête.

Je décrochai de nouveau le téléphone et envoyai un texto à Angela en m'excusant de la laisser tomber pour le dîner et en maudissant la vie de mon insaisissable patron. Je lui demandai de me retrouver à 21h00 dans notre bar préféré avec des Margaritas sur la table. Je refusai de laisser cet incident ruiner ma soirée donc je ravalai mon irritation et me préparai à en finir au plus vite. Donc j'ai fais la meilleure chose qu'on peut faire lorsqu'on est pressé, j'ai attendu. Je jetai un coup d'œil au fax et attendis que la transmission commence.

Cinq minutes passèrent et toujours rien. Je vérifiai donc que l'interrupteur de la prise était bien allumé (NA : ben ouais ils ont des interrupteurs sur les prises !!). Puis qu'il y avait du papier. Puis que le fax était bien branché et puis de nouveau l'interrupteur. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, le fax finit par se mettre en route. J'attrapai les feuilles au fur et à mesure, m'assurant qu'elles restent dans l'ordre et je courus à ma voiture pour me rendre au magasin de photocopie. Heureusement, il y avait un magasin ouvert 24h24 à quelques kilomètres. Je regardai l'heure en sortant rapidement de la voiture. 18h30. Bien assez de temps pour terminer, rentrer à la maison, me changer et arriver au bar.

Comme c'était vendredi soir, le magasin était plutôt vide et mes espoirs grandirent. Je pris place dans la queue derrière un vieux monsieur tenant un petit tas de feuilles. Mes espoirs furent vite déçus quand je vis le gamin de 16 ans derrière le comptoir s'approcher du client devant moi. Ses écouteurs pendaient sur ses épaules et le T-shirt que j'apercevais sous sa veste froissée était sale. Et pour couronner le tout, il n'avait pas de rendez-vous plus tard dans la soirée donc il n'était pas pressé.

D'après ma montre, leur échange avait duré 38 minutes quand l'homme devant moi expliqua pour la 13ème fois qu'il désirait un agrandissement mais pas trop grand ni trop petit. Ils durent effectuer un nombre incalculables d'essais avant de tomber d'accord sur la taille. Et je faillis applaudir quand il quitta enfin le magasin. Je m'approchai alors du comptoir en souriant pleinement à l'adolescent devant moi.

-Salut, dis-je en espérant qu'il accélèrerait le mouvement si j'étais sympa.

Il me regarda à peine quand il répondit.

-Hey. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ?

Hmmm, j'allais peut-être devoir user plus de mon charme.

-Oh j'ai besoin de faire des photocopies et de les relier. Voilà, dis-je en plaçant les papiers devant lui avec les directives que j'avais écrites. Désolée, je sais, mais mon patron en a vraiment besoin. Arg, travailler le vendredi soir ça craint pas vrai ?

Il prit les feuilles et grogna en se tournant vers la photocopieuse derrière lui. Je soupirai avant de lancer un regard à ma montre. Il était 19h15. Je n'avais définitivement plus le temps de rentrer à la maison me changer mais je n'étais pas trop mal habillée. Enfin c'était mon avis même si « Photocopie Boy » n'était pas d'accord. Il pouvait le faire et je n'aurais plus qu'à le faire certifier et à le laisser sur le bureau puis courir rejoindre Angela. Aucun problème.

Je passai les 25 minutes suivantes à faire les cent pas dans le magasin. Je fis un bracelet avec des trombones et écris mon nom au Blanco sur un papier froissé trouvé à la poubelle. Juste au moment où je pensais devenir dingue, Photocopie Boy refit son apparition et je regardai d'un air sceptique ses mains vides.

-Terminé ? demandai-je

Il haussa les épaules.

-La relieuse à légèrement merdé donc j'ai dû faire de nouvelles photocopies des feuilles qui s'étaient coincées dedans.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'avais mes exemplaires reliés. Je payai avec mais (ma) carte de crédit noire et brillante. Je m'assis dans la voiture et réalisai que j'ignorais complètement où je pouvais faire certifier un document à cette heure tardive. Je revins en courant à l'intérieur de magasin pour demander à Photocopie Boy s'il connaissait quelqu'un qui pouvait le faire.

Il réfléchit un moment et dit « Ouais, ma patronne Sarah peut le faire »

J'aurais presque sauté par-dessus le comptoir pour l'embrasser. Ca aurait sûrement été son premier baiser mais je voulais bien faire le sacrifice.

« Super! Vous pouvez les lui donner pour moi ? demandai-je

-Eh bien non. Elle ne revient pas avant 22h00. Désolée.

Stupide Photocopie Boy. Il mourait vierge, j'en étais sûre.

Enervée, je revins vers ma voiture. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je cognais ma tête sur le volant lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Je répondis avec peu d'enthousiasme.

« Allo

-Bella tu as terminé ?

C'était Angela. Je pouvais entendre la musique en fond sonore, m'indiquant qu'elle était déjà au bar.

-Non. J'ai tous les papiers mais ils doivent être certifiés. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. On est vendredi, il est 20h15. Non seulement je ne vais pas avoir le temps de te rejoindre mais je vais probablement me faire virer puisque je n'aurais pas pu remplir la première mission que m'a directement confié mon patron, gémis-je

-Okay, calme toi. On peut trouver une solution, m'assura Angela. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour essayer de me concentrer. Le notaire du magasin de photocopie ne sera pas de retour avant 22h. La banque est fermée et tous les endroits officiels le seront aussi à cette heure, dis-je en serrant fermement le téléphone dans ma main.

Il y eut un long silence au bout du fil avant qu'Angela ne reprenne la parole

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que son ancienne assistante personnelle aurait fait ?

-Angela ! C'est ça ! Laisse moi appeler Kim et voir ce qu'elle propose, je fermai mon téléphone d'un coup sec, lui raccrochant au nez.

Je fis défier les numéros sur mon téléphone jusqu'à tomber sur celui de Kim. Je soupirai de soulagement lorsqu'elle décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

« Kim, c'est Bella. J'ai besoin de ton aide »

Xxx

EPOV

Ce n'est que lorsque je récupérai mes affaires sur le siège arrière de ma voiture que je réalisai qu'il était presque 22h. J'avais passé une partie de la journée à Forks à m'occuper de certaines affaires de famille. Enfin, ils appelaient ça des affaires de famille. J'appelai ça une entremise. Pour la vingtième fois en autant d'année. Ce qui bien sûr m'avait retardé dans mon travail. Et mes nerfs étaient à bout à cause de la culpabilité et de cette conversation sans fin que j'avais passé des années à éviter. Mes doigts se figèrent sur la poignée de la porte.

_Boum boum_

C'était une vibration que je pouvais sentir au creux de ma poitrine

Boum boum

Je regardai autour de moi et repassai même la porte du garage pour me diriger vers l'allée. Rien. Le silence. Pas même une voiture en vue. Je revins vers la porte et pressai le bouton de la porte du garage avant de me diriger vers la cuisine. Alors que je fermais la porte, je fus attaqué par une vague de parfum. Merde. Je ravalai mon irritation. Plus tôt dans la semaine je lui avais laissé un mot à propos de son parfum et aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître ca semblait être pire aujourd'hui. Elle se lavait dedans ou quoi ?

_Boum boum_

L'odeur me donnait la migraine mais c'était le moindre de mes soucis puisque je sentais ma faim devenir plus pressante et ce bien que j'étais repu.

Boum, boum, boum, boum

Je traversai la cuisine en direction de son bureau tout en retenant mon souffle. Je voulais simplement récupérer les exemplaires que je lui avais demandés avant de monter dans ma chambre pour échapper à cette horrible odeur. J'étais proche de son bureau lorsque je réalisai. Dans le silence mental de la pièce, une personne se tenait à moins de deux mètres de moi.

Boum, boum

Seulement deux mètres. Et je n'avais rien perçu. Je n'entendais rien. Pas même un murmure. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Choqué, je réagis instinctivement et un grognement gronda dans ma poitrine. J'avais brisé un principe fondamental. Ne jamais baisser sa garde.

Boum, boum, boum

Les battements devenaient plus forts et plus rapides. Je pris une grande inspiration. Des fleurs.

Boum, boum boum, boum, boum

Je pouvais sentir sa peur. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns et un teint clair. Elle se retourna et son regard se posa sur moi, surpris, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa petite main recouvrit ses lèvres roses.

Je penchais ma tête devant le silence. Je cherchai mais n'entendit rien d'autre que les battements de son cœur.

« Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous m'avez fait peur. Vous devez être Monsieur Cullen. Je suis Bella » dit-elle en tendant une main vers moi.

Boum, boum boum, boum, boum

Son cœur battait de plus en plus bien que son visage affichât un calme retrouvé en constatant mon identité. Je fixai son visage puis sa main. Elle garda sa main tendue encore un moment, suspendue dans l'air, jusqu'à finalement la retirer, se rappelant certainement les règles que Kim lui avaient laissées concernant les contacts physique. Ou plutôt l'absence de contacts physiques. J'avais seulement quelques secondes pour me ressaisir et garder mon flegme devant la femme qui se tenait devant moi.

Je plissai les yeux et me concentrait sur son visage pas les battements de son cœur, pas son odeur mais son visage, et je la regardai dans les yeux. Aussi calmement et doucement que possible je lui dis « Mademoiselle Swan, je pense que vous devez partir ».

Ses yeux étaient plein de confusion et surtout de peur. Elle resta figée un moment puis recula d'un pas avant de se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée où je l'entendis retirer quelque chose du porte-manteau et de claquer la porte.

Son mouvement avait lancé des effluves de fleurs dans ma direction et je courus littéralement vers la porte d'entrée, la percutant de tout mon corps. Les paumes pressées sur la surface plane en bois, je me retenais de l'ouvrir et de courir dans la nuit. Je m'adossais contre la porte et me laissai glisser sur les genoux, les mains dans mes cheveux et j'émis un grognement retentissant.

Bordel, que venait-il de se passer ?

BPOV

"Souffle", me commanda Angela en me tendant un mouchoir en papier

Je lui pris et me mouchais. Après que M. Cullen m'ai dit de partir, j'avais couru à ma voiture et pleuré sur tout le trajet du retour. Angela m'a trouvé un peu plus tard, pelotonnée dans mon pyjama, en train de manger le beurre de cacahuète directement dans le pot.

Elle était maintenant assise près de moi, une jambe sous elle, avec sa propre cuillère dans les mains. Elle me dit "Dis-moi _exactement_ ce qui s'est passé après qu'on ait raccroché. »

Je reniflai. "Et bien j'ai appelé Kim et dieu merci elle avait un ami qui travaillait au bureau d'un procureur et qui était ravi de donner un coup de main. Pas besoin de te dire que je l'ai dans mon répertoire maintenant. » Je plongeai ma cuillère dans le pot et pris une énorme boule de beure de cacahuète. Avant de la mettre dans ma bouche je poursuivis « Donc j'ai été là-bas et puis j'ai relié le tout au bureau, essayant ainsi de sauver une partie de ma nuit. J'étais à mon bureau quand j'ai entendu quelque chose derrière moi. »

Je mangeai un peu de beurre de cacahuète et Angela fit de même. Puis j'avalai une grande gorgée de lait pour faire passer tout ça.

« Angela, tu sais quand tu as cette impression, comme si les poils de ta nuque se hérissaient ? Demandai-je

Angela hocha la tête et dit « Oui, l'intuition, ton sens d'auto-préservation »

« Exactement. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti, sauf que c'était bizarre. C'était juste M. Cullen, donc j'étais soulagée, mais en même temps il n'était pas du tout ravi de me voir. En fait il avait même l'air carrément furieux pour je ne sais quelle raison. C'était presque comme si je pouvais sentir sa colère se propager hors de son corps avant même d'avoir su qu'il était là. »

Angela fronça les sourcils et demanda

« Pourquoi aurait-il été en colère ? Tu faisais simplement ce qu'il t'avait demandé de faire, pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr. C'est ce qui rend cette situation aussi rageante. C'est lui qui m'a appelé si tard, c'est à cause de lui que si j'étais encore au travail quatre heures après l'heure habituelle. S'il ne voulait pas me voir en rentrer rentrant chez lui, il aurait dû y penser avant ! m'écriai-je

Mes larmes étaient définitivement terminées et maintenant j'étais tout simplement énervée. Alors non seulement mon patron était maniaque et prétentieux mais en plus c'était un con fini. Je ne devrais pas être surprise.

Angela lécha le dos de sa cuillère et dit prudemment : « Peut-être qu'il a eu une mauvaise journée ? »

Je roulais des yeux et elle me tira la langue en réponse.

« Je m'en fiche Angela. Ca ne se fait pas de traiter les gens aussi grossièrement. »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment puis je vis une étincelle dans ses yeux quand elle dit : « Alors, dis-moi, il était aussi canon en vrai que sur ces photos ? »

Je m'adossai sur l'accoudoir du canapé et émit un grognement avant de répondre « Plus canon, bien plus canon ».

Nous nous mimes à rire de ma situation. J'avais finalement trouvé un boulot avec un patron jeune et vraiment canon et c'était un vrai connard. Ma chance avait filé.

EPOV

Le temps passe différemment selon les diverses phases de votre vie. Quand j'étais écolier, la journée n'avait pas de fin. Chaque minute semblait durer une éternité. Les vacances d'été passaient aussi vite qu'un battement de cils. Depuis que j'ai changé, les heures semblent durer des secondes, les jours des heures et les semaines comme des jours. Sans que je le réalise, un mois avait passé. Et bien que je puisse me rappeler chaque seconde, le temps avait passé sans que j'y prête attention.

Pas ce week-end. Depuis qu'Isabella Swan avait passé la porte vendredi soir, ma vie était arrivée à une halte stridente. Il m'avait fallu plusieurs heures pour parvenir à me relever. Enfin ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. J'avais fait un faux-pas lorsque j'avais franchi la porte. Je me suis arrêté mais pas avant d'avoir arraché l'interphone du mur de frustration et de déception. Je me suis forcé à rentrer à l'intérieur et me suis allongé sur le sol en attendant de me calmer. Physiquement, j'allais bien. Le parfum persistant me dérangeait toujours mais c'était le moindre de mes soucis en ce moment. Cette fille avait tout changé. Je réalisai que je vivais avec imprudence et me reposais bien trop sur mon don.

Dans mon style de vie, il n'y avait pas de place pour l'erreur. Un intrus dans ma maison était inacceptable. Et bien que Mlle Swan ne soit pas réellement un intrus, le fait qu'elle m'ait surpris, que j'ignorais sa présence dans ma propre maison, était plus qu'inquiétant. C'était alarmant et très honnêtement suicidaire. Après que je repris le contrôle et fut sûr que je ne ferai rien d'idiot, je me levais. J'allais tout d'abord à son bureau. Je m'assis précautionneusement dans son fauteuil, à la recherche de quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Contrairement à Kim, ou l'assistante personnelle précédente, il n'y avait pas de photos personnelles ou de bibelot sur le bureau. J'ouvris le tiroir du milieu et écartai les stylos et les crayons. Je trouvai un reçu dans le coin du tiroir. Je l'attrapai et commençai à lire

_**Ted's Tofu Hut**_

_1- Falafel (sans oignons) ….. $5.99 _

_1- Grand thé vert (décaféiné) …. $1.99_

_1-Gateau à la carotte ….. __$3.99_

Je fronçais les sourcils. Elle était végétarienne. Qui ne mangeait pas d'oignons et ne buvait pas de caféine. Je refermais le tiroir et attrapai le bloc-notes près du téléphone. Je ressentis une envie de rire en voyant son écriture. Elle me rappelait les lettres d'amour pathétiques que m'avaient envoyées plusieurs filles lorsque j'étais étudiant.

Pomme

Magasine télé

Sauce aux pommes

Chaussette

Pago

Coton-tige

C'était quoi un Pago ? Et pourquoi aimait-elle autant les pommes ? Et quel genre de magasin vendait de la sauce aux pommes et des chaussettes ?

Je remis la liste à sa place me sentant plus troublé qu'avant à propos de mon assistante. Je pensai à ce que je savais d'elle. J'avais lu la recommandation de M. Hudson et son CV. Elle était hautement recommandée et bien qu'elle ne soit pas la première de sa classe, elle était intelligente et travailleuse, ce qui était vraiment plus approprié pour ce travail. Kim avait été impressionnée et avait pensé qu'elle serait parfaite pour la remplacer.

Tout cela était très bien mais n'avait rien à voir avec ma situation actuelle. Je passai le reste de la journée à errer dans la maison, retraçant ses pas. Dans la cuisine, elle avait utilisé un verre et un mug. Il y avait un sachet de thé dans la poubelle. Dans le frigo, je trouvai un yaourt et une bouteille de lait de soja. Dans le placard de stockage les ampoules étaient parfaitement empilées, avec un léger angle pour que les étagères contiennent le même nombre d'ampoules. Dans le petit salon, je trouvai ses empreintes de pas près de mon Cézanne. Dans la bibliothèque, l'huile de ses doigts se trouvait sur la couverture de mon Shakespeare. Dans la salle de bain, je pouvais sentir son parfum fleuri sur la serviette pour les mains. Elle avait marquée ma maison et pourtant je ne savais rien d'elle.

Ces informations ne signifiaient rien, je le savais, mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour l'instant. Je savais ce que je voulais faire. Je voulais aller la trouver et écouter. La faire s'asseoir en face de moi et écouter le silence résonner dans la pièce. Est-ce que ça avait été réel ? Il était possible que j'ai imaginé tout ceci. Non. Ce n'était pas possible.

Je passai donc le week-end enfermé à la maison. Je prétendais me moquer de ne pas en savoir plus sur la mystérieuse jeune femme que j'avais rencontrée plus tôt en effectuant studieusement mes recherches ou en classant des papiers. Pourtant, je continuais à me réfugier dans mon dressing pour presser contre mon nez tout vêtement qu'elle aurait pu toucher. J'ignorai les vibrations de mon téléphone ainsi que le monde extérieur. Je réprimai le désir grandissant de partir à sa recherche.

Quand dimanche toucha à sa fin j'étais véritablement épuisé mais j'avais pris des décisions. Je m'étalai sur le canapé dans ma chambre, loin de cet arôme fleuri, et élaborai un plan. Isabella Swan était une énigme, ça j'étais prêt à le reconnaître. Mais elle ne me vaincrait pas moi ou ma mission. Cette situation était un défi. Un test pour étendre ma discipline et ma concentration. Et si cela ne marchait pas, je la laisserai partir et trouverai une nouvelle assistante. Mais pour l'instant j'allais m'immerger dans son odeur et son manque de pensées et lutter pour devenir plus fort.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

BPOV

Je me tenais sur le trottoir me parlant à moi-même.

Pour un passant je serais sans doute passée pour une déséquilibrée, ce que j'étais surement. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup de gens qui seraient heureux de retourner dans un environnement de travail aussi hostile que celui-là. Je n'étais même pas sûre d'avoir encore un emploi mais sérieusement tout ce qu'il m'avait demandé était de partir dans la plus calme, douce et flippante voix que je n'ai jamais entendu. Je n'étais pas du genre à démissionner pour des raisons futiles et le fait que M. Cullen était un con, pour ce que cela valait, était sans importance.

C'était une journée radieuse, la première de la semaine. Dans ce coin, quand il fait beau, on en tire avantage et on reste dehors aussi longtemps que possible. J'espérais que M. Cullen en profiterait pour ne pas rester à la maison et surtout ne pas rester avec moi.

Donc, avec un dernier, « Edward peut aller se faire foutre », quasi inaudible, je traversais la rue afin de rejoindre la porte d'entrée.

Le menton et les épaules relevées je montais les quelques marches du perron. Ce fût de courte durée car j'aperçus un énorme trou dans le mur extérieur de la maison et un enchevêtrement de câbles et de métal sur une des marches en briques. Je poussais sur le côté ce qui était jusqu'à hier l'interphone avec mon pied et insérais ma clé dans la serrure. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui avait avait pu se passer. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait arraché tout le système du mur.

Merde. Il ne devait pas savoir ce qui était arrivé puisque qu'il avait tendance à utiliser la porte de derrière. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de discuter de ça avec lui que ce soit en personne ou au téléphone.

Je prenais une dernière inspiration avant de tourner la poignée et entrer à l'intérieur rapidement en fermant la porte derrière moi à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect.

Silence.

Merci mon Dieu. M. Cullen avait l'air d'être de sortie ou tout du moins à l'étage. Je décidais d'agir comme tous les jours, comme si vendredi soir n'était jamais arrivé.

Je traversais la maison et plaçais mon déjeuner au réfrigérateur et constatait qu'il me restait du yaourt et du lait de la semaine dernière. J'avais prévu de le ramener à la maison ce weekend mais ça n'avait évidemment pas été possible. Je faisais le chemin en sens inverse en direction de mon bureau et m'assis, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement quand je vis que la liste d'instruction m'attendait.

Au moins je n'avais pas été virée, enfin pas encore…

Je notais que la première chose à faire était d'appeler l'électricien pour réparer l'interphone. Bien, il était déjà au courant. Je devais rester à la maison avec lui et du travail m'attendait sur le PC pour m'occuper.

J'allumais donc l'ordinateur et trouvais le répertoire contenant tous les numéros dont M. Cullen pourrait avoir besoin. J'appelais l'électricien qui poussa presque un cri quand je lui dis qui était mon patron et m'informa que quelqu'un serait là dans moins d'une heure. Je roulais des yeux en entendant le ton avide qu'employait la secrétaire lorsqu'elle expliqua aux ouvriers qu'il fallait qu'ils viennent aussi vite que possible. C'était exaspérant de voir à quel point les riches étaient traités différemment. Je m'imaginais appeler pour mes propres besoins et avoir attendre plusieurs jours. Il payait aussi probablement plus pour ce service…

Je m'occupais en entrant les noms et adresses dans un programme qui avait été installé récemment. M. Cullen voulait que ce soit coordonné avec son ordinateur portable. Je fixais la liste totalement décourageante en face de moi et finis par prendre mon courage à deux mains et me mettre au travail. J'avais fait une page et demi quand la porte principale sonna. M'attendant à trouver les ouvriers, je me précipitais pour ouvrir la porte, et étais surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un livreur de La Poste qui tenait une énorme boite.

Je le remerciais et signais le bon pour M. Cullen. Lui indiquant le petit salon, il y déposa le colis.

Alors qu'il partait, j'aperçus un van avec le logo d'une entreprise d'électriciens se garer et les attendais donc sur le pas de la porte.

Deux hommes d'environ mon âge se rapprochèrent en jean et t-shirts assortis. En s'arrêtant près de moi je regardais leurs mâchoires se décrocher aux vues du trou dans le mur et de l'état de l'interphone.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire ce qu'il ne va pas ? » Je ris et pointais le tas de débris à mes pieds.

Ils rirent aussi et secouèrent leurs têtes. L'un d'entre eux s'adressa à moi, « Non je pense qu'on pourra s'en sortir. Mais comment c'est arrivé ? » Je remarquais son nom brodé sur la poche, Tyler.

« Aucune idée. M. Cullen m'a juste laissé une note pour que je vous appelle. »

L'autre homme qui s'appelait Eric tenait la boîte d'où s'échappaient des fils électriques tout en secouant la tête. « Aucune importance sur comment c'est arrivé, je suppose, mais je dois vous dire qu'il faudra plus que des électriciens pour arranger ça. »

Je fronçais les sourcils et leurs demandais, « Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis pratiquement sûr que la brique va devoir être réparée aussi et on qu'on aura besoin d'entrer à l'intérieur pour réparer le mur et le système électrique. » Eric me gratifia d'un léger sourire.

Je grognais ce qui les fit tous les deux rire un peu, « Génial. Et bien commencez pendant que j'appelle le bricoleur. Vous pensez que ça va vous prendre combien de temps ? » Sachant que peu importe qui il fallait que j'appelle, cette personne serait ravie de venir travailler pour le merveilleux M. Cullen.

Ce fût Tyler qui répondit, « Au moins jusqu'en fin d'après midi, pour être sûrs que tout fonctionne correctement. »

Je hochais la tête et retournais à mon bureau. J'en entendis un m'appeler « hey, en passant, je suis Tyler et lui c'est Eric, c'est quoi votre nom ? On ne sait jamais si on a besoin de quelque chose. »

Je me retournais et remarquais qu'il avait de jolis yeux marron et un sourire amicale, « Je suis Bella, Bella Swan. » Je lui serrais la main.

« Ravie de te rencontrer, Bella »

Je souris et retournais à mon bureau. Je pouvais les entendre parler du travail qu'ils avaient à faire.

J'ouvrais le répertoire pour la seconde fois, cette fois-ci pour chercher le nom du bricoleur. Celui qui avait détruit cet interphone n'avait probablement aucune idée de la pagaille qu'il avait causé et le travail qu'il faudrait pour le réparer.

XXX

EPOV

Je regardais l'aube percer à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre avec le pépiement des oiseaux et l'éblouissement du soleil. Ceci confirmait mes plans pour la journée. Je ne voulais pas me l'admettre mais j'étais heureux d'avoir une excuse pour trainer dans la maison toute la journée.

Mrs. Swan serait là dans quelques heures et j'avais besoin de ce lapse de temps pour trouver quoi faire étant donné que partir n'étais pas une option. Après être descendu au rez-de-chaussée, je lui écrivais une liste de tâches à accomplir et la plaçais sur son bureau. Je prenais aussi le temps de m'immerger dans son odeur une dernière fois avant qu'elle n'arrive. J'étais confiant quant au fait de me retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle. Ce serait douloureux mais je pensais réussir à ne pas la blesser. Le fait de ne pas être sûr à cent pour cent prit la décision pour moi.

Puisque je ne pouvais pas facilement quitter la maison dans la journée, je travaillerais ici dans mon bureau attenant à ma chambre. C'était une chambre spéciale pour moi puisque j'y conservais mes collections et mon système informatique dernier cri. Cette chambre était aussi l'endroit où je rangeais tous les documents sur moi, Edward Cullen.

C'était en quelque sorte mon équivalent de la cave secrète de Batman. Ma forteresse de solitude. Faites votre choix.

Elle était grande, la taille de deux chambres que j'avais réunies et personnalisées. Les murs étaient à l'épreuve du feu et insonorisés bien que je sois tout de même capable d'entendre de légers bruit si je me concentrais. Les portes ainsi que les fenêtres étaient dotées de verrous manuels et électroniques, ce qui incluait capteurs et alarmes qui m'envoyaient aussitôt l'information peu importe l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Frustré de ne pas pouvoir entendre les pensées de Mlle. Swan je pensais à d'autres méthodes d'observation. J'appuyais sur le bouton d'alimentation de l'unité centrale et l'écran fut bientôt remplit d'images. L'un d'eux était un moniteur normal qui s'ouvrait directement sur une page réclamant un mot de passe et que j'étais le seul à connaitre. Je regardais l'autre moniteur, plus grand, et j'avais un aperçu de pratiquement toutes les pièces de la maison. La maison était constamment sous surveillance vidéo grâce à des caméras cachées high tech. En excluant cette pièce et ma chambre. D'ordinaire cela m'arrive de demander de l'aide pour différentes tâches dans la maison, mais jamais pour ça. Jasper et moi étions les seuls à manipuler cet équipement, personne mis à part nous ne se doutait de l'existence de tout ceci à vrai dire. Enfin, personne sauf Alice bien sûr.

Des caméras filmaient l'entrée et le couloir, le hall, le petit salon, la cuisine, le garage, l'allée de derrière, le haut et le bas des escaliers, les pièces communes de l'étage et mon dressing. Les caméras étaient à la pointe de la technologie, de qualité militaire bien que ce ne soit pas nécessairement pour _nos_ militaires. Je pouvais voir avec une parfaite clarté d'infimes mouvements où le texte sur un bout de papier. C'était excessif mais je désirais ce qu'il se faisait de mieux. Je n'utilisais pas ce système tous les jours mais après une tentative de rétorsion provenant d'une connaissance, j'en avais déduit que je ne pouvais pas seulement me fier à mes sens. Bella Swan me l'avait confirmé vendredi soir.

Je passais les trois quarts du début de matinée à relier et référencer les informations que j'avais récupéré : dates, localisations, noms des victimes. Au milieu des actes commis au hasard je pouvais dire qu'il y avait un mode opératoire en spirale, la logique qui en émergeait m'indiquait que cela se rapprochait de plus en plus. J'avais une large carte sur mon bureau et Google Earth ouvert sur l'écran de mon PC. La combinaison des deux ainsi que des données que j'avais collectées j'étais capable de tracer tous les mouvements antérieurs de ma cible.

A environ neuf heures, je vis Mlle. Swan se rapprocher et s'arrêter sur le trottoir. Je sentis mon front se plisser quand je compris qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un même s'il était clair qu'elle était seule. Je me concentrais et lu sur ses lèvres, « Edward Cullen » et, « se faire foutre ». Cela sembla la soulager et elle marcha d'un pas déterminé vers la maison.

Je continuais de la regarder mais m'appuyais au fond de mon siège, passant ma main dans mes cheveux, embrouillé par ses quelques mots. Je me doutais que je l'avais effrayé vendredi mais son hostilité n'était pas nécessaire. Je lui avais demandé aussi calme que possible de quitter la maison, ce qui était dans l'intérêt de sa sécurité, malgré le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas le savoir, les autres options auraient été beaucoup plus déplaisantes que ça pour elle.

Intrigué, je l'observais monter les marches du perron et écarquiller les yeux devant l'interphone en miette sur le sol. Je grimaçais. Ce n'était pas l'un de mes meilleurs moments mais elle fera ce qu'il faut pour le faire réparer sans jamais savoir. L'avantage le plus utile dans le fait d'avoir une assistante personnelle était de savoir qu'elle exécuterait mes ordres sans jamais poser de questions.

_Toc toc toc._

Je pouvais entendre les battements pulsatifs depuis ma forteresse d'isolation. Je secouais la tête pour penser à autre chose et redirigeais mon attention sur la vidéo. Ses mouvements étaient toujours déterminés alors qu'elle passait d'un écran à l'autre, du hall à la cuisine, faisant une halte au frigo puis retournait à son bureau où elle saisit mes directives au même instant le soulagement s'inscrivait sur son visage.

Son expression me laissa perplexe mais je savais que je ne devais pas être surpris. Je m'étais reposé sur mes dons trop longtemps et ne m'étais donc plus intéressé au langage corporel depuis des années. C'était plutôt fascinant de l'entendre parler au téléphone et regarder ses mouvements et me demander si ce qu'elle disait était semblable à ce qu'elle pensait. Elle plissait le front et roulait des yeux assez souvent ou courbait le coin de sa bouche pour sourire et n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi elle faisait cela.

Je remarquais la camionnette de La Poste se garer et le postier ressortir avec un énorme colis. Mlle Swan le salua et le laissa entrer pour qu'il y dépose la caisse. Je pouvais lire l'écriture et soupirais de soulagement quand je réalisais ce que contenait le colis.

Un autre véhicule approcha et deux jeunes de la compagnie d'électricité se dirigèrent vers la maison, ils discutèrent avec mon assistante. Je me rendis compte que je m'étais soulever te ma chaise pour entendre leur conversation. Ils jetaient un œil au souk que j'avais mis et comment ils allaient arranger ça. Je pouvais entendre l'ondulation de sa voix lorsqu'elle riait et le timbre rauque des employés lorsqu'ils lui répondaient. Je pouvais entendre leurs pensées qui me disaient clairement qu'ils l'appréciaient, alors qu'ils observaient son physique et ses traits. Celui qui s'appelait Eric était moins intéressé et se mit donc à regarder les dégâts sur le mur, l'autre, Tyler, ne pouvait pas décoller ses yeux de Mlle Swan.

Alors qu'ils se mirent tous au travail, Mlle Swan à son bureau et les deux hommes à la porte, je me levais de mon siège et arpentais la pièce pendant un moment, traitant les informations que j'avais rassemblé le matin même.

Mon assistante était courageuse, elle était retournée au travail même si j'avais été agressif envers elle à notre dernière rencontre. Cela pouvait aussi être interprété comme un acte stupide. Elle était aussi assidue et très professionnelle.

Et apparemment d'après les deux garçons du rez-de-chaussée, elle était aussi attirante.

Ce que je pouvais déduire aussi, d'une manière un peu différente…

Je fermais les yeux pendant un moment et me plongeais dans les pensées de celui qui s'appelait Tyler. J'essayais de comprendre la façon dont il la voyait. Il trouvait ses yeux chocolat intéressants et voulait désespérément toucher ses cheveux bruns. Il sentait le magnétisme de son corps et ses pensées ne cessaient de se porter sur ses lèvres roses.

Ce n'était pas ce qui m'attirait chez elle. Je pensais à sa peau laiteuse, qui en était presque translucide. Je pouvais voir ses veines bleuâtres se déployer dans ses poignets et son cou. Je pouvais voir, sentir et entendre les pulsations de son sang alors qu'il circulait à travers son corps.

Et puis il y avait son odeur.

Je repoussais le désir que j'éprouvais pour mon assistante d'un mouvement de la tête et retournais au moniteur. Mlle Swan était dans la cuisine avec deux verres remplis d'eau et de glace. Je l'observais traverser le hall et la porte pour leurs demander gentiment s'ils avaient soif. Ils sourirent et burent. Ils parlèrent courtoisement du temps, à quel point il faisait beau et chaud aujourd'hui et à quel point ils étaient chanceux de pouvoir travailler à l'extérieur avec un temps pareil.

Fasciné par leur conversation simple et polie, je les regardais rire et communiquer. Je faisais de mon mieux pour m'intégrer mais je doutais avoir jamais été aussi courtois.

Elle récupéra les verres et remarqua le doigt de Tyler s'attarder pour une fraction de seconde sur sa main. Son visage était serein et sans prétention mais en me penchant sur l'écran je le vis.

Mlle Swan se tourna, et rentra et ses cheveux s'envolèrent légèrement, Tyler se rapprocha et respira l'air.

Essayant de capturer sa fragrance.

Mienne.

Comme un animal marquant son territoire, je bondis de mon fauteuil et atteignis la porte en un instant.

Je fermais la bouche avant de pénétrer dans le couloir et même si je ne fus pas assailli par son odeur, je pouvais la sentir traverser mes os.

_Boom boom boom boom boom_

Mienne mienne mienne mienne mienne.

Les mots résonnaient encore et encore dans ma tête. Une fois encore j'avais perdu le contrôle et tout sens de discipline. Ma résolution de rester derrière une porte close pour la journée n'avait pas même durée une matinée alors que je me ruais dans les escaliers, trop rapidement, et apparaissais à côté d'elle, la faisant sursauter.

Elle cria quand elle me remarqua soudainement près d'elle. Conscient de mon erreur et dans l'intention de maintenir un semblant de contrôle, je me forçais à ne pas me mouvoir trop vite et je la regardais impuissant alors que les verres glissaient de ses mains et se brisaient au sol.

« Mr Cullen ! Pas encore ! Arrêtez de faire ça ! » Hurla-t-elle, clairement frustrée.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent en courant, leurs esprits criant leur inquiétude, mais s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils me virent. Je les fixais pendant un moment, me positionnant entre eux et la fille en leurs faisant signe de disposer.

Alors que Mlle Swan retrouvait son calme, je levais ma main pour empoigner mes cheveux. J'avais fais une énorme bourde. Je n'avais pas réfléchis avant d'agir résultat je me retrouvais face à un dilemme. Je me tenais là, devant elle, après avoir eu l'air d'apparaître de nulle part.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire ? La vérité ? Que je m'étais précipité ici, comme un cinglé, pour marquer mon territoire ? Que j'étais prêt à me battre contre eux comme un chien qui se bat pour son dîner ?

Même si je savais que ce n'étais n'était pas acceptable.

J'étais coincé ici en face de la fille et je savais qu'à la minute où j'ouvrirais la bouche je serais submergé par son parfum. J'étais convaincu de pouvoir lui résister mais cela restait quand même risqué. L'autre option, à savoir partir, comme je le devrais, ne me semblait plus envisageable.

Je la fixais pendant qu'elle se calmait. Elle m'ignora et se pencha pour commencer à nettoyer les tessons de verre brisés sur le sol.

Un troisième terrifiante option s'imposa à moi alors que je voyais ses doigts proche des côtés tranchants du verre le soudain bruit strident de mon téléphone brisa le silence, la faisant s'arrêter afin de me laisser l'opportunité d'ouvrir la bouche et dire de la voix la plus séduisante que j'avais pu faire, « S'il vous plait, laissez-moi faire ».

**Et voilà le chapitre 4 qui s'est un peu fait désirer lol**

**J'espère qu'il vous a autant plus qu'à moi!**

**Merci à ma Ninie de corriger mes fautes (t'es une super bêta 3), à ma siam et à mes PP d'amour!**

**Je vous remercie toutes (tous?) pour veut gentilles reviexs qui me font très plaisir! j'espère avoir répondu à toutes ^^**

**Bisous  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

BPOV

« S'il vous plait, laissez-moi m'en occuper. »

Je me figeais. Sa voix était si douce et polie, presque hypnotisante. Mes doigts s'arrêtèrent avant que je n'attrape un morceau de verre, j'avais déjà provoqué des catastrophes comme celle là auparavant.

Non pas que ce fut de ma faute pensais-je alors que je me relevais et me tournais vers lui, surprise par l'absence d'hostilité de son ton. Ma première réaction fut de penser qu'il serait contrarié ou furieux pour avoir mis un tel désordre.

Je finissais par retrouver ma voix, qui semblait aigue comparée à la sienne, « Oh. Merci. Je vais chercher le balai. »

Il hocha la tête sèchement et alors que je me dirigeais vers le placard de la cuisine je pouvais entendre son téléphone sonner à nouveau.

J'attendais dans le couloir afin de lui donner plus d'intimité. Appuyée contre le mur je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'écouter sa conversation.

« Non. Ça va. »

« Tout est sous contrôle. »

« Non. »

« Je sais, mais non. »

« S'il te plait… Merci. »

Sa voix était toujours aussi calme et sereine et pourtant je pouvais sentir la tension qui s'y cachait. J'entrais timidement dans la cuisine après qu'il eut finit sa conversation, il me sourit pendant qu'il tendait le bras pour atteindre le balai.

J'hésitais et finissais par lui dire, « Je devrais le faire. »

« Mlle Swan, s'il vous plait, donnez-moi le balai. Je ne veux pas que vous vous coupiez. Et, c'était ma faute. Je suis celui qui vous a surpris. » M'expliqua-t-il de son ton mielleux.

Je renonçais au balai et il commença à nettoyer le désordre. Je le regardais vraiment pour la première fois et remarquais l'élégance avec laquelle il maniait le balai sur le sol.

Chaque mouvement était rapide et précis. Ses longs doigts couvraient le manche et constatais à quel point ils paraissaient lisses. C'était une évidence ses mains n'étaient pas habituées aux travaux manuels. Et pourtant, il paraissait totalement à l'aise.

Il portait un pantalon kaki ainsi qu'une chemise à manches courtes, habillé mais pas en costume. Ses cheveux étaient sombres mais parsemés de reflets cuivrés qui étaient révélés par la lumière provenant de la porte d'entrée qui était grande ouverte. C'était la pagaille, mais cela semblait intentionnel. Tout le concernant paraissait intentionnel. Il était parfait de ses cheveux en bataille jusqu'à ses chaussures hors de prix en cuir. Je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux, il regardait le sol, à la recherche de morceaux de verre. Je me demandais de quelle couleur ils pouvaient bien être. Bleu ? Vert ?

Il avait l'air si jeune, mais ses mouvements étaient ceux d'un homme plus âgé. Il était grand mais pas très large. Non. Il était plus svelte et dégingandé sans la maladresse. Je me redemandais quel pouvait être son âge.

Je l'observais alors qu'il cherchait d'autres bouts de verre. Il en repéra un dans le coin, invisible pour mes yeux, et le balaya rapidement vers la pile. Il se retourna et me demanda, « Pourrais-je avoir la pelle, s'il vous plait ? »

Ne regards se croisèrent un court instant et je les vis.

De l'or.

Pas bleu.

Ni vert.

Or.

« Ummm…huh ? » lui demandais-je, je fus instantanément embarrassée par mes mots mais étais incapable de former des phrases cohérentes. J'étais pétrifiée par l'ambre de ses yeux.

L'amusement s'inscrit aux coins de sa bouche, « La pelle, pourrais-je l'avoir ? »

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. « Oui, désolée. Je pense que je suis encore un peu troublée. » Il hocha rapidement la tête.

Il se débarrassa du tas de débris et me sourit complètement cette fois-ci avant de dire, « Mlle Swan, je souhaiterais aussi m'excuser pour l'autre soir. Mon comportement était inacceptable. » Il leva ses mains en l'air, l'une occupée par le balai et l'autre par la pelle et ajouta, « Je me présenterais bien dans les formes avec une poignée de main mais malheureusement… »

Sa voix était toujours calme mais quelque chose manquait. Il paraissait si formel et snob pour quelqu'un de si jeune. Ses excuses étaient sincères et pourtant elles paraissaient aussi forcées, comme tout droit venues d'un script.

« Laissez-moi prendre ça, » Et je tendis les bras pour qu'il me les donne. « Je suis Bella. Enchanté de vous rencontrer M. Cullen, et j'accepte vos excuses. »

Il me les tendit et je m'en débarrassais. Je revins et le trouvais exactement dans la même position, il n'avait pas bougé, il avait l'air très concentré.

« Aviez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? » l'interrogeais-je ce qui le sorti de ses pensées, il me lança un regard confus. J'ajoutais, « Quand vous êtes descendu ici ? Avez-vous besoin que je fasse quelque chose pour vous ? »

Il parut enfin comprendre ce que je lui disais, « Oui. J'ai vu les livreurs entrés et je suis venu récupérer le carton pour que vous puissiez ensuite le déballer. »

Je lui fis un signe de la tête et le suivi dans le petit salon. Il se pencha et porta l'énorme carton avec facilité. Finalement il ne devait pas être aussi lourd qu'il n'y paraissait et je m'écartais pour qu'il puisse le monter à l'étage.

Alors que je le suivais dans les escaliers j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler du rez-de-chaussée, « Bella, » je me retournais et aperçu Tyler dans le hall. M. Cullen était déjà en haut des escaliers alors je me dépêchais de rejoindre Tyler pour voir ce qu'il voulait, « Je peux vous aidez ? Il faut que j'aide M. Cullen à l'étage. »

Tyler fronça les sourcils à l'évocation du nom de mon patron mais se ressaisit, et me dit à voix basse, « Je voulais vous demander votre numéro, peut-être que je pourrais vous appeler un de ces jours ? »

Je souris et allais vers mon bureau, je cherchais une carte dans mes tiroirs, « Voilà mon numéro de portable, » Je l'écrivais et le lui tendais.

J'entendis un bruit sourd en provenance de l'étage, je fis signe à Tyler et me précipitais dans les escaliers. Je trébuchais sur la dernière marche et me rattrapais à la rampe avant de finir étalée comme une crêpe sur le sol. Il était juste là et semblait vexé.

Ecarlate et complètement hors d'haleine je m'expliquais, « Tyler avait besoin d'aide, désolée. »

Il se retourna brusquement et entra dans le dressing. J'hésitais un moment mais je finis par le suivre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il semblait irrité, cela m'avait prit quelques secondes pour discuter avec Tyler et ce n'était pas comme s'il savait que notre discussion n'avait rien à voir avec le travail.

J'entrais dans la pièce en soufflant et le trouvais en train de fixer le carton. Tous les progrès que nous avions fait en bas s'étaient déjà dissipés et il me dit sèchement quoi faire des affaires contenues dans la boite.

« Ce paquet contient des vêtements et des accessoires. Je vous demande de les ranger au bon endroit dans le placard. Ensuite prenez l'appareil photo, celui qui se trouve en bas de ce tiroir, » Mes yeux suivirent ses doigts, ils pointaient une rangée de tiroir contre un mur, « Et photographiez chaque tenue. Dans le carton vous trouverez une enveloppe avec une liste détaillée vous expliquant où se range chaque article. » Quand il eut finit il se retourna, sans un mot, entra dans sa chambre et verrouilla la porte.

Je restais là, debout, pendant un moment, médusée par son soudain changement de comportement. J'avoue qu'il n'avait pas été super amicale dans la cuisine mais il m'avait au moins semblé sincère. Mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer pendant je n'analysais ce qu'il venait juste de se passer. Je me sentais comme un enfant qui se serait fait attraper la main dans le pot de cookies par une mère qui a des yeux derrière la tête. Mis à part avoir parlé à Tyler, et l'avoir fait attendre pendant quelques minutes, je n'avais rien fait de mal. Cela n'avait aucun sens puisque cela avait duré cinq minutes et qu'il se trouvait à l'étage pendant tout ce temps.

Je retenais mes larmes et trouvais une paire de ciseaux avec laquelle j'ouvrais le carton. A l'intérieur se trouvait des chemises habillées et décontractées parfaitement bien pliées, quatre ou cinq pantalons de costard et deux ou trois jeans. Il y avait aussi des chaussures, des ceintures et un tas d'autres accessoires. Je jetais un œil aux marques et roulais des yeux aux noms des créateurs. Ralph Lauren, Gucci, Prada. Je suis sure que la chemisette que je tenais à ce moment là, valait plus que toute ma garde robe d'été. Les vêtements contenu dans ce colis seraient suffisant pour habiller un homme normal pendant un an, pas seulement pour l'été, et franchement il n'allait pas tarder à manquer de place dans cette pièce pour tout ranger.

Cela me prit plusieurs heures pour coordonner et photographier toutes les tenues. Alors que les minutes s'écoulaient, je regardais furtivement vers la porte de sa chambre en me demandant s'il finirait par l'ouvrir et revenir ici. Je m'imaginais me relever devant lui pour lui demander quel était son problème et ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il pouvait me traiter de cette façon.

Appuyée contre l'armoire, je rêvais éveillée, je m'approchais de lui et le poussais sur la poitrine avec mon doigt, ce qui bien sûr serait difficile vu sa taille. Ensuite je le forcerais à me regarder dans les yeux et à admettre que c'était un vrai salopard et que ses excuses ne valaient rien. Je voulais lui dire qu'il était un petit garçon pourri gâté qui avait besoin qu'on lui apprenne à traiter les gens avec respect.

C'était ce que je _voulais_ lui dire.

Mais il ne sortit jamais donc cela n'avait aucune importance.

Je soufflais et me redressais pour commencer à ranger les ceintures sur le cintre prévu à cet effet. Si j'avais su que j'allais devoir ranger des vêtements tout l'été je me serais trouvé un boulot chez GAP.

Je finis et déjeunais à mon bureau pendant que je travaillais sur le reste de la saisie d'informations que j'avais commencé ce matin. Tyler et Eric étaient partis pendant que j'étais en haut et quand le réparateur était arrivé je lui avais simplement montré ce qu'il y avait à réparer. M. Cullen ne quitta pas sa chambre, même quand l'ouvrier avait commencé à taper et faire un énorme vacarme.

A six heures je rangeais mes affaires et laissais mon rapport journalier sur le bureau. Je marchais vers la porte avant. Je m'arrêtais un moment en bas des marches, persuadée de pouvoir entendre une faible musique en provenance de l'étage.

J'étais agacée qu'il puisse se relaxer dans sa tanière pendant que je tenais sa maison. Je sortie de la maison et claquais la porte violemment derrière moi.

Je marchais dehors, il faisait nuit et chaud, je me disais que cet emploi tout simple d'assistante était devenue une vraie montagne russe à cause du comportement de mon patron. Vu la situation, je ne tiendrais plus longtemps.

. Mais je n'étais pas du genre à abandonner, même quand je le devrais, donc je pris la décision de faire mon travail sans faire attention à son attitude.

XXX

EPOV

De ma chambre j'entendis la porte claquer un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

Je m'étirais sur mon canapé les yeux fermés. Si seulement je pouvais dormir pour faire disparaître ce cauchemar. Où encore mieux, me réveiller et que ma vie n'ait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais. La journée entière avait été un fiasco dès que je m'étais approché d'elle. J'avais enfreins toutes les règles que je m'étais posé à savoir rester à l'étage et loin d'elle. Je ne sais ce qui avait pu me passer par la tête pour que je me précipite en bas.

Mienne ?

Elle ? À quoi est-ce que je pensais ? Est-ce que son odeur et les pulsations de son coeur étaient écrasantes au point de la revendiquer comme mienne ? Plutôt que la laisser à un homme inoffensif qui ne voulait rien d'autre que la connaître parce qu'il la trouvait attirante.

J'avais beaucoup observé les rituels de rencontre des humains mais avant aujourd'hui je n'y avais pas prêté une grande importance. Rien n'avait de sens à ce sujet.

J'en devenais ridicule. Impulsif. Carrément sauvage.

Mienne.

Toutes ces choses que j'avais surmonté en luttant toutes ces décennies et plutôt facilement… J'étais PDG d'une entreprise importante. Je me mêlais à la société avec aise et grâce. Je riais au bon endroit quand une blague était dite et fronçais les sourcils quand j'entendais une nouvelle qui était censée être triste. Je commandais des cafés à cinq dollars et écoutait la musique actuelle. J'avais aussi une loge pour les matchs des Mariners et des Seahawks.

Mais une seule fille, si petite soit-elle, avait fait ressortir le démon en moi et je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir l'enterrer à nouveau.

Bien sûr je jouais avec ma santé mentale. Je l'avais regardé se pencher pour ramasser les tessons de verre sur le sol et pendant un moment j'avais pu la voir glisser son doigt sur le bord irrégulier, qui lui aurait percé la peau et fait couler le sang le long de sa main. Je l'avais vu comme si c'était déjà arrivé et dans ce quart de seconde c'est ce que je désirais.

L'occasion. Je pourrais me laisser aller. La discipline. Le sacrifice. Je pourrais me laisser aller et juste être moi.

Des forces supérieures étaient à l'œuvre cependant et mon téléphone sonna, brisant la démence du moment. Je ravalais mon désir et fit la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Je lui faisais un numéro de charme.

Et je pouvais affirmer que cela marchait. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi. Elle me fixait. Les humains font ça. Ils vous jugent sur votre apparence et conduite. Banale, mais c'était tout ce que leurs sens leurs autorisaient. Je lui souris, m'excusais et la regardais dans les yeux, je voulais la calmer et faciliter les choses.

Je savais ce que je faisais avant de le faire. Je la faisais monter à l'étage pour qu'elle travaille loin de l'électricien. Ses pensées étaient toujours dirigées vers elle et je ne voulais pas qu'il l'approche. Je lui dis donc de me suivre mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle s'arrêta pour lui parler et pour lui donner son numéro. J'essayais d'en rire, le rituel d'accouplement qu'ils créaient, la danse qu'ils faisaient, mais je ne pouvais pas. Mon esprit était empli par l'agacement et l'irritation, pas comme le sentiment que j'avais éprouvé quand Emmett m'avait battu à la chasse. On faisait souvent des compétitions, pour savoir lequel va attraper l'animal en premier. Mon esprit de compétition me laissait souvent un goût amer quand Emmett était meilleur que moi.

L'amertume remplie ma bouche alors que je me tenais en haut des escaliers et que je l'écoutais demander le numéro de Mlle Swan.

Mienne.

Cette fois-ci je gardais mon sang-froid et restais en haut. Je valais mieux que ça et il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Je laissais tomber le colis avec un bruit lourd, en espérant qu'elle se rappelle que je l'attendais. Je patientais et la regardais quand elle trébucha sur la dernière marche.

Elle était si faible et fragile.

À nouveau, je ravalais le désir qui me parcourait.

Je lui laissais des instructions pour le déballage. Je savais déjà ce que c'était. C'était les dernières tendances en matière vestimentaire en provenance de ma sœur, Alice. Elle détestait la distance qui nous séparait, donc c'était sa manière de rester proche. Cela devait faire des années que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans un magasin. Alice les choisit pour moi et me les envoie ensuite. Mon assistante se charge ensuite de les ranger dans un placard ridiculement grand, et j'avais ainsi l'air de sortir à chaque fois d'un de ces magazines de mode.

C'était le moins que je puisse faire pour elle.

Je laissais Mlle Swan travailler et m'échappais dans ma salle d'isolation, déterminé à me tenir réellement éloigné cette fois. Je dois avouer que j'avais été dans l'autre pièce pour la regarder grâce aux caméras plusieurs fois mais je restais principalement concentré sur mon travail pour éviter de penser à elle. Maintenant, des heures plus tard, j'étais soulagé qu'elle ait finit pour aujourd'hui.

C'était le crépuscule et il était donc temps que je me lève, j'entrais dans le dressing et inhalais son odeur à pleins poumons et pour mon plus grand malheur, les battements de son cœur me manquaient.

« Putain, » Grognais-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela m'arrivait à moi ?

J'avais des choses à régler. Je ne voulais ni n'avais besoin de distraction.

Frustré j'enfilais un jeans, une chemise noir et des bottines. Je me dirigeais vers la nuit, d'abord j'irais dans les bois pour augmenter mes forces et ensuite je suivrais quelques pistes que j'avais trouvé aujourd'hui.

XXX

Je quittais le parc satisfait. Repu et avec la sensation d'être un peu stone, je me dirigeais vers le dernier point de ma carte. Alors que je l'atteignais je pouvais sentir une faible nuance de cuivre, je la suivais jusqu'à une flaque sur le trottoir.

Plusieurs parfums se mélangeaient ici, j'étais capable d'en reconnaître certain malgré la forte odeur de sang qui s'écoulait de la victime. Je décidais de partir vers l'est, de suivre le chemin que j'avais tracé pour voir s'il menait quelque part.

Pendant que je le déplaçais, j'ouvris mon esprit aux bruits de la nuit. En passant devant les maisons, j'entendais les familles prendre leur repas et les enfants jouer à l'extérieur pour profiter du beau temps. J'entendis la dispute d'un couple, l'un glacial à cause de la trahison de l'autre.

La plupart des conversations étaient sans grand intérêt, des personnes inquiètes pour les factures, le travail ou les relations sociales. Après tout ce temps, les problèmes des humains avaient finis par m'engourdir. Je faisais tout pour respecter leur vie privée mais ce soir je cherchais quelque chose.

Lui.

Je l'avais déjà entendu auparavant. Plusieurs fois à vrai dire, mais il était toujours trop tard. Comme s'il savait à quel moment il fallait agir pour ne pas que je le trouve. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il sache que je le poursuivais mais j'en avais l'impression. Il me glissait à chaque fois entre les doigts, toujours une longueur d'avance.

Il n'était pas seul, j'en étais sûr, mais leurs voix changeaient et se mêlaient à celles des victimes. J'avais du mal à identifier qui était qui et jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais pu arriver à temps.

Donc ce soir, pendant que je marchais, j'essayais de percevoir leurs voix, les indices dont j'avais besoin pour les retrouver avant qu'une autre personne se trouve en travers de leur chemin. J'étais confiant, je le trouverais ce soir. La piste correspondait et mes recherches étaient parfaites.

_Oh mince, j'ai brûlé le pain… Maman, Jane m'a frappé exprès… Je suis désolé, vraiment… .Dieu. Tu ne croiras jamais ce que je viens d'entendre…_

Mes pensées se redirigèrent vers Mlle Swan et je me demandais où elle se trouvait en ce moment. L'électricien l'avait-il appelé ? Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous ? Encore une fois j'étais énervé par la manière dont elle me fascinait, il fallait que je pense à autre chose.

_T'as regardé Oprah aujourd'hui… Je vais au magasin, t'as besoin de quelque chose… s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, tout ce que vous voudrez…_

Mon esprit resta bloqué sur cette dernière, la voix était terrifiée, tremblante. Elle était morte de peur.

_Vous voulez mon argent ? Ou ma voiture ? Tenez, prenez les clés… Mais pitié…_

Je regardais la scène se dérouler dans ma tête, des images d'un coin boisé… Une espèce de parc. Je ne savais pas où. Je pouvais le voir à travers ses yeux. Il était blond et débraillé mais son visage était caché par une ombre. Derrière lui il y avait un panneau, j'avais besoin qu'elle se concentre dessus, qu'elle me le montre. Mais elle ne le fit pas, ses yeux allaient dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Il n'était pas seul, elle le savait mais ne pouvait pas les voir, ils se tenaient derrière elle, dans le noir.

Son esprit était vide, aucune émotion, l'hystérie avait pris le dessus. Je pouvais tout de même sentir sa faim, le besoin de lui ôter la vie et de lui aspirer toute son énergie. Le jeu ne l'intéressait pas, ce qui était une bonne chose pour sa victime, mais cela ne me laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour agir.

_Je vais mourir… merde, merde, merde, merde… Oh mon Dieu…_

Ses pensées s'élevaient dans la nuit, des flashes d'un homme brun souriant et d'un chien, ensuite elle se re-concentrait sur son prédateur. Il était juste en face d'elle, un sourire abruti sur le visage, il lui expliquait que s'était vraiment dommage qu'elle ait croisé son chemin alors que le temps était si agréable. Il bougea, trop vite pour que sa vision s'ajuste, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le panneau.

Lullwater Park.

Piste de jogging.

Heure : 06h00

Avec une destination enfin en tête, je couru en direction du parc. C'était la première fois que j'étais si proche de lui, aussi proche de pouvoir arrêter la terreur qu'il infligeait à ces gens. Elle suppliait, elle ne lui parlait plus, elle radotait sur ce qu'elle savait être ses derniers moments.

Je me rapprochais et je pouvais maintenant entendre par moi-même leurs voix et m'en servait pour me guider à travers le bois. Ils se trouvaient à moins d'un kilomètre ou deux. Je l'entendis lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que ce serait bientôt finit, une fois que lui et ses amis seraient satisfaits.

Mon esprit était rempli de visions contradictoires. Il ricochait d'un esprit à l'autre, je recevais des images de se qui se déroulait.

Je me concentrais sur lui, notant que sa voix était profonde et rauque. Son accent n'était pas très clair mais son ton était autoritaire. C'était le chef de clan. Je regardais pendant que ses compagnons, une avec des cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant et l'autre avec de longues dread locks brunes, attrapaient chacun un bras et la relevaient sur ses pieds. Il la tenait devant lui comme un sacrifice, les bras écartés. Il avança vers elle et toucha son visage gentiment avant de lui briser la nuque d'un seul mouvement fluide pendant que les autres déchiraient la peau fine de ses poignets.

J'étais rapide, mais ils l'avaient été encore plus. Je traversais un buisson pour la trouver gisant dans une flaque de sang. J'essayais de trouver leurs odeurs mais elles s'étaient dispersées car ils étaient partis dans des directions différentes, se croisant et se séparant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y plus aucune trace.

Je retournais vers le corps et sortis mon téléphone pour appeler les urgences avant de quitter le bois.

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève!! J'espère que la fic continue de vous plaire.**

**Il y a quelque jours je suis retournée sur le lien de la fic en VO et OMG!!! ****EZRocksAngel**** a 12 267 reviews pour COH!**

**Vous croyez que nous pauvres francophones on peut battre ce record? Je pense que c'est faisable lol**

**Comme d'hab merci à ma Ninie de bien vouloir me corriger, à ma Siam de me motiver et à mes super PP pour leur soutien.**

**Merci pour toutes vos super reviews, vous êtes adorables et ça me fait très plaisir de vous lire ^^**

**Bisous**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

BPOV

Après avoir suspendu ma parka, je posais le courrier et les journaux sur mon bureau et m'asseyais un moment. Je reposais ma tête sur le bureau et souhaitais qu'il soit l'heure de rentrer à la maison. J'avais passé la matinée à m'occuper des courses habituelles de M. Cullen et redoutais à présent de voir quelles tâches ennuyeuses et grotesques il avait prévu pour moi cet après-midi.

Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis lundi, et nous étions jeudi. Il devrait s'estimer heureux que je ne l'ai pas encore croisé car j'étais à deux doigts de quitter le cauchemar qu'était ce boulot.

J'étais revenue jeudi, préparer à passer outre nos prises de bec et juste faire mon travail. Je regardais E! _(équivalent de W9 ou NRJ12 en France)_ et je savais que les personnes riches et belles étaient excentriques dans ce qu'ils désiraient. Je savais qu'Anna Nicole demandais que sa chambre ressemble à un repère de fées remplis de plumes roses et que insistait pour avoir une certaine marque d'eau dans son frigo. Au moins je n'avais pas à ramasser les déjections des chiens des Osbourne ou à récurer la baignoire de Brett Michaels.

Les choses _pouvaient _finalement être pires...

Blagues à part, M. Cullen était réellement compliqué. Chaque jour j'en apprenais un peu plus sur ses habitudes qui étaient passées de obsessionnelles et compulsives à excentriques puis maintenant à totalement délirantes. Lundi il m'avait laissé des instructions pour réorganiser son énorme collection de CD par ordre alphabétique, puis en sous groupes avec chaque artiste et leurs albums par date de sortie. Je devais aussi cataloguer chaque CD sur papier et les entrer ensuite dans la base de données.

Cela m'avait prit la journée entière et mon cerveau n'était plus que de la bouillie lorsque je finis.

Mercredi il m'avait laissé plusieurs choses à faire dans la maison. Je devais dépoussiérer et remettre droits tous les tableaux. Bien entendu obligation de porter des gants et de jamais au grand jamais directement toucher le tableau. J'avais un plumeau spécial pour faire la poussière des œuvres d'art de la maison. Une fois que j'eus finis avec les tableaux, je devais faire les pièces communes, en prenant bien le temps de nettoyer chaque recoin et bibelots qu'il avait apparemment ramené des quatre coins de la planète.

Être connue en temps que personne la plus maladroite, nettoyer ou même toucher ces objets me flippait complètement. J'avais l'impression qu'un objet allait me glisser des mains à chaque instant et se briser en mille morceaux au sol.

Alors que je nettoyais précautionneusement les pampilles d'une lampe Tiffany & co, je commençais à me demander si M. Cullen avait envie que je démissionne. Certaines des tâches qu'il m'avait demandé de remplir étaient tellement scandaleuses que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il me regardait et attendait de voir si j'étais assez folle pour suivre ses instructions ou si au contraire je les refuserais. Si je refusais, il aurait des raisons de me renvoyer.

Bella Swan ne se fera pas virer.

Avec cette affirmation en tête, je passais mon mercredi après-midi à quatre pattes avec un peigne pour brosser les franges des tapis de toute la maison. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, était complètement ridicule et une perte de temps.

Et enfin, j'étais assise, ma tête reposée sur mon bureau à préparer mon évasion de cette maison de fou. Je grognais et me forçais à aller à la cuisine, jusqu'au placard où se trouvait la nourriture qui servirait normalement de garde manger mais évidemment avec le « régime spécial » de M. Cullen, aucun placard ne contenait de vivres il les utilisait comme rangement.

Plus tôt dans la journée j'avais été acheter des boîtes et des récipients pour les placards. Apparemment M. Cullen avait besoin que ses fournitures de bureau soient séparées dans des récipients séparés. Des trombones jusqu'aux punaises, en passant par les rouleaux de Scotch. J'étais aussi armée d'une étiqueteuse puisqu'il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas capable de différencier ses affaires sans qu'elles ne soient clairement énoncées.

Je marmonnais quelque chose à propos de dépenser six mille dollars à la fac quand je vis ou plutôt sentis quelque chose derrière moi. Les poils de ma nuque se redressèrent et je priais pour que ce ne soit que mon imagination. J'étais un peu sur les nerfs depuis que j'avais entendu parler du meurtre dans le parc.

Je me retournais lentement et lâchais un soupir de soulagement lorsque j'aperçus une fille brune toute menue avec un énorme sourire plaqué sur son visage qui se tenait au milieu de la cuisine.

« Salut! » On aurait dit qu'elle était montée sur ressort, elle faisait de petit bond sur place.

Je reculais et sentis mon front se plisser, « Salut, hum, qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous entrée? »

Toujours souriante, elle fit un pas en avant et me dit, « Je suis Alice. La sœur d'Edward. Je suis entrée par mes propres moyens. »

Je finis par bredouiller une réponse, « Bien sûr, quelqu'un devrait accrocher une cloche autour de vos cous, » puis je la fixais. Ses cheveux bruns partaient en pics dans tous les sens, elle avait la peau pâle et des yeux dorés. Elle était habillée de manière irréprochable et avait ce même air assuré que M. Cullen. « Oui. Je suis désolée. Est-ce qu'il attend votre visite? Parce qu'il ne m'a pas dit que vous veniez... » radotais-je.

« Non il ne m'attend pas. Je pensais lui faire une surprise. » Elle avait un sourire malicieux à l'idée de le surprendre. Elle semblait croire que ce serait une bonne chose.

Je plaçais les boîtes sur l'étagère et finis tout de même par me présenter, « Au fait, je suis Bella, la nouvelle assistante. »

« Évidemment. Bella. » Mon nom glissa sur ses lèvres et elle hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi alors que je continuais mes stupides tâches à savoir classer les post-it par couleur et par taille. Je résistais à une envie irrépressible de prendre tous les post-it et d'y inscrire sur chacun d'eux un « je démissionne » et d'ensuite les coller partout dans la maison.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face, « Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose? Thé, café? M. Cullen n'a pas de nourriture dans la maison, mais je pourrais aller vous chercher quelque chose si vous voulez. » Je radotais, encore. Alice me rendait nerveuse à me regarder comme ça et toujours avec un sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

Elle secoua la tête, « Non merci, je vais aller l'attendre dans l'autre pièce. Tu ne veux pas te joindre à moi? S'il te plait? » Pendant un moment je perdis le fil de mes pensées. Ses yeux étaient si attendrissants, comme ceux de son frère.

Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je devais faire. J'avais le sentiment que M. Cullen n'allait pas aimer cette visite surprise. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre d'homme à aimer les surprises ou tout ce qui pourrait être drôle en fait. Et puis je n'étais pas non plus sûre de savoir si je devais divertir ses invités. Je ne voudrais pas offenser sa famille en étant trop familière. Ceci n'était pas sur la description du poste.

Elle dû sentir ma gêne, « S'il te plait. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Edward. Il peut m'engueuler tant qu'il veut. » Elle rit, « Il le fera dans tous les cas de toute façon! Il le fait toujours. »

Je finissais par lui faire un signe de tête affirmatif bien que je n'étais pas convaincue, et la suivie. Elle nous emmena dans le petit salon et s'installa dans une des chaises chargées de coussins. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol et la chaise engouffrait presque tout son corps.

Alice tendit son bras et le plaça sur l'accoudoir de mon siège. « Sérieux Bella, ne prend pas mon frère trop au sérieux. Je sais que c'est un vrai grincheux mais il a un bon fond. Il oublie juste ses bonnes manières parfois. » Maintenant elle roulait des yeux.

Je lui rendais son sourire mais ne dis rien, je ne voulais pas tomber dans le piège et parler de lui. Il y eu un blanc un peu gênant quand elle le réalisa et heureusement, elle changea de sujet, elle m'interrogea sur mes études et mes futurs plans.

Je lui dis que je venais d'Arizona et que j'avais été dans une fac publique. Elle m'écouta avec attention quand je luis expliquais mes projets d'aller dans une école supérieur et que pour le moment j'étudiais toutes les options. C'était tellement facile de lui parler de moi et cela me fit me demander si elle était réellement aussi adorable qu'elle le paraissait ou si j'étais désespérée au point de parler à la première personne venue. Je me souvenais de ma conversation avec Angela, et lui demandais, « Je me demandais, es-tu de Forks? »

Elle hocha la tête, mais elle semblait troublée et elle inclina sa tête en signe d'interrogation.

« Ma colocataire, Angela Weber a grandi à Forks. Elle a mentionné qu'elle avait des camarades qui portaient le nom Cullen dans son école. Je me demandais si c'était vous. »

« Oh! Bien sûre, je connais Angela. Pas très bien, mais oui, nous étions dans la même classe. » Son sourire était revenu.

Juste après ça, j'entendis la porte de derrière s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Je me levais rapidement alors qu'Alice ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. M. Cullen vint directement dans le petit salon. Il donna un regard lourd de sens à Alice, comme s'il avait su qu'elle serait là avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Alice lui sourit et roula ses yeux avant de se tourner vers moi.

Nerveuse, j'attendais sa réaction et fut soulagée quand il se tourna vers moi et me dit dans une voix charmante, « Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec ma sœur. » Il lui sourit chaleureusement, « Comme vous pouvez le voir, elle sait comment s'approprier les lieux. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Maintenant que vous êtes rentré je vais me remettre au travail. Ravie de vous avoir rencontré Mlle Cullen, » Lui dis-je tout en sortant de la pièce, pour m'échapper rapidement.

Alice sauta de son siège et couru vers moi, « C'est Alice. Et j'ai été ravie de te rencontrer aussi Bella. J'espère bientôt te revoir. » Elle me sera brièvement dans ses bras.

Je retournais à la cuisine et reprenais mon travail dans les placards. Je les entendis monter à l'étage et je me dis à quel point ils étaient différents tous les deux. Alice était si ouverte et chaleureuse comparé à M. Cullen et sa nature coincée. Cela me fit réfléchir sur comment deux personnes ayant été élevées dans un même foyer pouvaient se révéler si différents. Bien que ce fût intéressant d'avoir une perspective nouvelle à propos de lui cela prendrait bien plus que de gentilles paroles de sa sœur pour changer mon opinion de lui.

XXX

EPOV

« Edward, tu ne m'avais pas dit que Bella était si _attirante_, » Railla-t-elle pendant que nous montions à l'étage.

Je ne fis pas attention à son commentaire et pénétrais dans mon dressing pour ranger mon manteau et retirer mes affaires de travail.

_Je dois admettre qu'elle sent vraiment bon_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Alice? » Questionnais-je en passant un t-shirt propre sur moi et en fourrageant dans mes cheveux.

_Pas de « comment ça va Alice » ou « je suis content que tu sois là »?_

Je passais devant elle et entrais dans mon bureau. Je m'installais à mon bureau en cherchant quelque chose à faire pour éviter de parler à ma sœur.

_Tu ne peux pas ignorer ça Edward._

Je l'ignorais elle.

« Arrête ça Edward. Il faut qu'on en parle. » Me dit-elle plus haut que nécessaire, elle était frustrée c'était une évidence.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise en face de moi, les bras croisés, déterminée à avoir cette discussion.

Je soufflais, « Bien Alice. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Est-ce que je la trouve attirante? Oui. Est-ce que je compte faire quelque chose? Non. Il n'y a rien de plus à en dire.

_T'es sûr de pouvoir supporter ça?_

Je la fusillais du regard, « Oui. Tu le sais très bien. Je le dois. »

Elle me rendit mon regard avec les mêmes yeux topazes et contesta, « Tu as faillis déraper. Avec le verre. Et l'autre nuit, elle a faillit ne pas quitter cette maison vivante. »

« Mais pourtant elle est encore là. Je te l'ai dit au téléphone, ça va. Tu sais que je peux me contrôler. Tout est sous contrôle. » J'espérais que mon ton suffirait pour mettre fin à cette conversation.

_Elle va démissionner._

Je soupirais et m'effondrais dans mon siège, « Je sais. »

C'était ce que j'espérais. Après ma réaction envers elle et l'électricien lundi dernier puis le fait que je ne sauve pas la femme du parc, je m'étais résolu à sortir Bella Swan de ma vie pour de bon. J'avais passé le reste de la semaine à l'ignorer et je lui avais donné des heures de travail avec des tâches toutes plus monotones les unes que les autres. Je m'étais dis qu'après quelque jours, elle en aurait marre et serait frustrée et démissionnerait.

_C'est ce dont tu as envie? Pour le moment ta décision est claire, mais elle n'a pas à être la seule option._

« C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Je _me_ contrôle mais c'est une distraction dont je n'ai pas besoin. Je veux juste que ce soit elle qui prenne la décision de partir. Je ne veux pas la renvoyer. »

Alice explosa de rire. Je relevais un sourcil, en attendant quelle m'explique ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

« En ce moment elle est déterminée à rester. Pour te prouver que tu ne peux pas la rabaisser. Mais quelques tâches salissantes feront l'affaire. » Alice m'expliqua et me montra exactement ce que serait la dernière chose qu'Isabella Swan ferait.

Tout ceci me donna un fou rire et je secouais la tête, « Toutes les qualités pour lesquelles j'avais voulu l'embaucher, lui rendront les choses encore plus difficiles à la fin. »

Le silence tomba maintenant que nous avions discuté de la raison principale de sa venue. Alice me bloquait son esprit ce qui était parfait, un soulagement. Mais je la connaissais assez pour pouvoir anticiper ses pensées.

_Les garçons étaient tristes que tu n'y ailles pas avec eux._

Je hochais légèrement de la tête. Une part de moi souhaitait pouvoir chasser avec eux mais c'était impossible.

_Ce n'est pas pareil. Ce n'est jamais pareil._

« Alice, » L'avertis-je.

Elle soupira, mécontente.

Je détestais la décevoir mais ma décision était prise.

Je tentais de changer de sujet, « Quand est-ce que Jasper rentre? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, clairement pas convaincu que notre discussion précédente soit terminée.

Je la priais silencieusement de laisser tomber.

Elle se détendit, « Ce soir, ils sont dans le Montana pour le moment. »

« J'ai vraiment besoin qu'il passe me voir. Tu pourras lui passer le message? » J'étais soulagé qu'on ait changé de sujet.

_Oui. Évidemment._

Je me levais et allait la prendre de son siège. Elle se mit debout rapidement et me serra dans ses bras. Je lui rendais la pareille et penchais ma tête pour sentir ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Je résistais autant que possible, mais par moment je regrettais les choix que j'avais fais par le passé. C'était un de ces moments.

Plus tard, après qu'Alice soit rentrée, je réalisais que la dernière fois que j'avais touché quelqu'un était durant mon dernier voyage à la maison. Les contacts avec les humains ou ceux de mon espèce avaient été un sacrifice que j'avais été forcé de faire. Et pour la majorité du temps, ça avait été une décision qui m'avait satisfait, jusqu'à maintenant. Mais pour la première fois depuis des années, j'avais réalisé quand Alice était partie qu'il me manquait quelque chose.

XXX

BPOV

« Hey Angie, j'suis rentrée. » L'appelais-je en entrant dans notre appartement.

Je laissais tomber mes clés dans le vide-poche près de la porte et me dirigeais directement vers ma chambre pour passer quelque chose de plus confortable.

Je me faisais une queue de cheval quand Angela arriva avec un verre de vin qu'elle me cala dans la main.

« Merci, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'avais besoin de ça. » j'en profitais pour en prendre une gorgée et m'installer sur le sofa dans le salon.

Elle rit avant de me dire, « J'ai eu un aperçu quand tu m'as appelé en rentrant et m'a laissé un message en me répétant : ne me laisse _pas_ démissionner, encore et encore. »

Je déposais mon verre sur la table basse et mis ma tête dans mes mains en grognant, « Ugh. Je sais. Ce boulot est un vrai cauchemar. Tu veux savoir ce que j'avais à faire aujourd'hui? »

Elle me fit un signe énergique de la tête pour me dire que oui. Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans le canapé et elle prit une gorgée de vin.

« Après avoir rangé toutes les fournitures de bureau dans le _garde-manger_, » je roulais des yeux, « J'ai dû aller dans le garage trier toutes ses visses et ses clous sur sa table de travail et les séparer par taille. Ensuite, bien sûr, je devais les ranger dans la boîte correspondante. _Tout_ dans cette maison porte une étiquette. »

Angela explosa de rire, « Ha! Tu n'as jamais vu sa chambre, tu paries qu'il marque aussi sa table de chevet pour savoir ce qu'elle contient, du genre, pornos, préservatifs ou herbes. » Elle s'ébroua ce qui nous fit toutes les deux rire de manière hystérique.

« Pas moyen. Ce gars est bien trop coincé pour lire ou regarder des pornos et aucune fille ne met les pieds chez lui. Il faudrait qu'il les désinfecte avant qu'elles entrent dans sa chambre et quand elles en sortent. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est tellement _excentrique. _Et j'aurais aimé qu'il fume un peu d'herbe. Ça aurait peut-être fait disparaître le balai qui s'est coincé dans son cul. »

Soudainement je me souvenais d'autre chose, «Oh, et devine quoi? »

Elle leva un sourcil pour me faire comprendre qu'elle attendait la nouvelle.

« J'ai rencontré la sœur de M. Cullen aujourd'hui. _Alice_ Cullen, de Forks. »

Elle se redressa instantanément et s'exclama, « Je le savais! Elle était aussi belle que je te l'avais dit? Tu lui as parlé? »

« Je t'ai mentionné et elle a dit qu'elle se rappelait de toi. Elle a été super sympa, et elle est très belle. Elle a l'air de savoir que son frère est un abruti, ce qui est cool, mais elle a un peu du « je suis une Cullen parfaite » qui se dégage d'elle. »

On parla un peu plus d'Alice, mais notre conversation fut écourtée quand mon téléphone sonna. Je me jetais sur mon sac et le sortais du dit sac pour répondre. Quand j'entendis la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

« Oh, salut Tyler. Ça va? »

« Demain soir? Ouai, je pense que demain soir serait parfait. »

« Une amie? Bien sûre, elle adorera! »

« On vous retrouve à 20h00. »

Je lui dis au revoir et refermais mon téléphone. Angela me regarda curieusement, « Bon, la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai un rencart demain soir. Mais la meilleure nouvelle c'est que toi aussi! » Je lui faisais un grand sourire hypocrite en espérant qu'elle me soutiendrait.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha, « Bella! Non! Tu sais que je déteste les blind dates. »

Je sortie ma moue de petite fille et pleurnichais, « Angela, s'il te plait. J'ai vraiment envie de sortir mais je ne me sens pas d'y aller toute seule. Surtout en ce moment. »

Elle avait compris et acquiesçait, ses long cheveux noirs suivaient ses mouvements. « D'accord, mais seulement parce qu'il y a un taré qui se ballade en ville et que je veux que tu sois en sécurité. Et puis qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait pendant que tu étais de sortie? »

Je me jetais dans ses bras et l'étreignis avant de me rassoir et de récupérer mon verre. « En parlant de ça tu as eu d'autres infos sur cette pauvre fille? »

« Ben, j'ai entendu que la police était complètement paumée. Ils n'arrivent pas à savoir si c'est l'œuvre d'un homme ou d'un animal sauvage. Apparemment, les blessures semblent avoir été causées par une espèce d'animal. Le problème c'est que les animaux n'attaque pas en suivant un modèle précis ou ne laisse pas six corps exactement de la même manière. » Elle frissonna.

J'enroulais mes bras autour de moi, je me sentais vulnérable en cet instant. Ces meurtres étaient plutôt terrifiants. Ce n'était que des femmes, seules en pleine nuit. Certaines se trouvaient dehors comme la fille du parc mais deux d'entre elles se trouvaient dans leurs quartiers et se dirigeaient vers leurs voitures et deux autres étaient chez elles. Angela et moi avions commencé à nous enfermer à double tour et à vérifier que nos fenêtres étaient bien verrouillées.

Je repensais au fait que les trois quarts du temps j'étais seule au travail et à la façon dont Alice s'était si facilement glissée à l'intérieur de la maison. Si elle pouvait entrer sans que je ne l'entende, j'étais sûre que n'importe qui pouvait faire de même. Je me faisais une note mentale pour me rappeler de vérifier que les portes soit bien fermées à clé à partir de maintenant et le faire savoir à M. Cullen.

Xxx

Nous étions vendredi et tout ce à quoi je m'accrochais pour garder cet emploi avait disparu à la minute où j'étais entrée par la porte principale.

À cause de cela, je me trouvais actuellement dans le dressing où étaient rangés ses t-shirts pour savoir lequel je choisirais.

Bruce Springsteen?

Nan. Pas besoin de souiller le drapeau américain.

Coldplay?

Trop chochotte. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un avec des boules.

Jimi Hendrix?

Même moi je ne pouvais pas me résigner à faire ça à Jimi.

Je regardais les t-shirts un par un avant de faire mon choix et de l'enlever de son cintre.

C'était tellement doux et usé. Mais toujours parfait. Aimé et parfaitement unique. Clairement l'un de ses favoris. Je le levais vers mon visage et l'inhalais, lessivé. Sa machine à laver utilisait le meilleur adoucissant.

C'était parfait.

En entrant dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée, J'échangeais ma blouse contre le t-shirt. Je me regardais dans le miroir, ce t-shirt était beaucoup trop grand pour moi, cela ne me surprit guère, M. Cullen était très grand. En fait c'était tant mieux qu'il soit trop large, j'aurais besoin d'être couverte autant que possible.

J'attachais mes cheveux, énervée d'avoir passé vingt minutes à l'extérieur ce matin. Je laissais ma blouse et mes chaussures dans la salle de bain et allais dans la cuisine pour prendre ce dont j'avais besoin.

Seau, javel et grattoir.

L'enfoiré me demandait de nettoyer tout le patio.

Je grattais la saleté et la boue qui s'étaient formées pendant l'hiver avec une petite brosse et une bouteille d'eau de javel sans note préalable donc j'aurais dû travailler avec mes vêtements de travail. En lisant les instructions qu'il m'avait laissées j'avais été médusée. Et super énervée aussi. Et je détestais l'admettre, au bord des larmes parce que personne ne m'avait jamais traité comme ça.

C'était tellement dégradant et démoralisant. Le travail manuel ne me dérangeait pas du tout, c'était la manière dont il l'exigeait. Ses stupides et superbement bien calligraphiées listes sur le bureau à mon attention chaque jour. Comme s'il ne supportait pas de m'approcher ou de se rabaisser à me parler directement. J'étais bien élevée. Et intelligente. Et attirante. Franchement, parfois il me regardait comme si je sentais mauvais ou que j'étais repoussante. Et puis il y avait le fait qu'il soit si indélicat. Bien sûr il s'était bien comporté en présence d'Alice, ou des électriciens, mais le reste du temps il se contentait de m'ignorer ou de me traiter comme de la merde. Chaque jour j'exécutais ses demandes aussi fatigantes que ridicules et jamais je n'avais eu le droit à un s'il vous plait ou un merci. A quel point est-ce que ça pouvait bien être dur de dire le mot « merci » à la fin d'une note? Est-ce que c'était si dur que ça de sortir de sa tour de temps en temps pour m'accueillir?

J'étais à bout et refusais de jouer les valets plus longtemps, donc j'avais décidé de finir la journée, frotter ses satanés meubles de véranda et démissionner. Mais d'abord, j'allais lui faire payer.

Armée de mon attirail, et habillée du t-shirt d'Edward Cullen, j'ouvris la porte de derrière et entrais dans le patio. Plantes en pot, fougères et arbres de décoration recouvraient le sol carrelé. C'était une journée ensoleillée et le carrelage était chaud sous les pieds. Une énorme cheminée était installée dans un coin alors que des meubles en fer forgé était stratégiquement placés autour pour être entre amis.

J'essayais d'imaginer M. Cullen en train de papoter avec des amis ou de la famille une fraiche nuit d'automne, la cheminée allumée et des bougies disposées un peu partout. C'était franchement impossible à imaginer. Je _pouvais_ imaginer Alice, un verre à la main alors que lui roderait, en se cachant des gens.

Je posais le seau au sol et y versais de la javel et allais chercher le tuyau à l'arrière de la maison. Je mélangeais les deux et commençais à travailler. Chaque minute qui passait je devenais de plus en plus furieuse après mon patron. J'étais plus convaincue que jamais qu'il faisait tout pour que je démissionne et j'avais atteins un point où j'étais contente de pouvoir réaliser son souhait.

EPOV

J'entendis Jasper au moment où il se gara dans le garage. Alice avait appelé pour me dire qu'il passerait aujourd'hui malgré le temps, j'avais donc ouvert le garage pour qu'il puisse manœuvrer à couvert.

Mlle Swan était dehors, à frotter ma véranda que je n'utilisais jamais, ignorante de la présence de Jasper à l'intérieur. J'espérais qu'Alice aurait raison et que ce sale boulot la ferait craquer et que ce soir elle partirait pour ne plus jamais revenir. J'avais même écrit une lettre de référence que je lui enverrais la semaine prochaine si elle en avait besoin, bien que sa durée de travail pour moi fût courte elle avait bien travaillé.

J'avais passé la matinée sur ma carte et les événements récents sur le meurtre de lundi soir. Rien n'avait été vraiment utile, et c'était pourquoi j'avais besoin d'un coup de main de Jasper.

Il atteignit les dernières marches et cogna doucement sur la porte de mon bureau.

_Edward?_

J'allais lui ouvrir et l'accueillis avec un grand sourire.

« Jasper. Entre. Comment s'est passé le voyage? » J'étais sincèrement intéressé.

Il marcha dans la pièce et s'installa dans le même siège qu'Alice hier. Il pensait à elle, à quel point il voulait être à la maison avec elle. J'éprouvais des remords en réalisant que la famille se sacrifiait toujours pour moi et plaçait mes besoins avant les leurs.

Toujours le fils prodige.

Jasper étira ses longues jambes et les croisa au niveau des chevilles, il remit une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille aussi. Ses yeux s'animèrent en repensant à la partie de chasse. « C'était génial Edward. T'aurais dû venir. Emmett a lutté contre deux mères ours. Elles ont complètement mis en pièces ses vêtements et a finit trempé dans la rivière. Il a tué son nouveau téléphone dans l'eau et Rose était verte. C'est le troisième en un mois. Je crois que j'ai jamais autant ris. »

Je regardais la scène se rejouer dans son esprit pendant qu'il la racontait et je me retrouvais à rire avec lui. Emmett pouvait être tellement cinglé des fois, mais c'était un concurrent hors pair, il ne s'arrêtait jamais jusqu'à ce qu'il gagne.

_Tu aurais dû venir. Tu sais bien que c'est plus drôle de se moquer d'Emmett quand t'es là._

Mon sourire s'effaça peu à peu, « Je sais. J'aurais aimé pouvoir, mais Jasper, quelque chose est en train de se produire ici et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu as suivis les infos? »

Il acquiesça, « Oui. Carlisle et moi les avons regardés ce matin. La presse nationale à prit l'affaire. Tu penses à quoi? »

Je lui montrais la carte d'un signe de la main. Je lui indiquais le traçage, qu'il avait déjà remarqué. Je lui faisais voir les descriptions des corps retrouvés et lui expliquais ce que j'avais vu et entendu l'autre nuit.

Il m'arrêta dans mon explication, « Donc tu penses qu'ils sont trois, un chef de clan suivis par deux autres? »

Je hochais la tête, « Oui, c'est ce que j'en ai déduit, mais les odeurs n'étaient pas les mêmes sur les autres lieux. Le blond, le meneur, son odeur a été sur toutes les scènes de crimes, mais les autres semblent changer. »

Jazz se rassit et resta silencieux pendant un moment. Je captais des images furtives dans son esprit, la plupart datant d'avant son arrivée dans la famille. Je les avais déjà vu auparavant mais j'étais confus sur le pourquoi il pensait en ce moment.

« A quoi penses-tu? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr mais ça me semble familier et pourtant quelque peu différent. Il y a une organisation et un plan derrière ça mais il y aussi des meurtres aléatoires qui ne suivent pas le modèle. »

Je marchais jusqu'à la fenêtre et regardais dehors en repensant aux informations que nous avions, il fallait juste en trouver la logique. « Je ne crois pas que la police pense au même prédateur pour tous les meurtres. Ils en revendiquent six alors que d'après ce que je sais ce serait au moins dix. »

J'entendis Jasper émettre un profond soupir, « Et tu es sûr que les morsures sur les bras sont celles de vampires? »

« J'en suis sûr. J'ai pu les voir arracher la peau avec leurs dents. Et je pouvais entendre les pensées du chef, sa soif pour son sang. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il laisse les autres se nourrir et lui se contente simplement de leurs briser la nuque? »

Jazz secoua la tête, toujours plongé dans ses souvenirs, « Aucune idée Edward. Mais une question me chiffonne, s'il ne se nourrit pas d'eux de _qui_ se nourrit-il alors? »

On passant un bon moment à parler stratégie, comment je devrais organiser mes patrouilles et comment atteindre ma cible plus vite. Jasper était d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'il devait avoir un sixième sens, une espèce d'habilité pour pouvoir m'échapper sachant que j'étais très rapide.

Jazz était prêt à partir quand je me rappelais de lui posais une question sur le système informatique.

« Tu pourrais y jeter un coup d'œil pour moi? Je voudrais pouvoir accéder à l'ordinateur de mon assistante d'ici, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse accéder au mien. Tu peux faire ça? »

« Pas de problème, laisse-moi voir ça. » Il s'installa à mon bureau.

Pendant qu'il travaillait, son esprit se remplissait de questions.

« Tu as parlé avec Alice à ce que je vois. » Je grimaçais.

Il continua simplement de faire ce qu'il faisait, ses doigts glissant d'une touche à l'autre sans jamais quitter l'écran des yeux.

_Donc tu veux qu'elle démissionne, hein?_

Je grommelais.

_Elle sent vraiment si bon que ça?_

Il me jeta un coup d'œil pour jauger mon expression. Ses yeux étaient emplis de curiosité mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il repensait à son propre passé, à la vie des hommes et des femmes qu'il avait volé, aucun d'eux n'avait eu sur lui l'effet qu'Isabella avait sur moi.

Je roulais mes yeux mais acquiesçais.

Jasper approcha un peu plus l'écran et agrandis l'image où l'on voyait le patio.

Nous regardâmes Mlle Swan accroupis face à une chaise longue en train de frotter les accoudoirs et les pieds. Ses cheveux étaient collés sur son visage et je pouvoir voir la transpiration couler sur sa nuque. Sa peau était rougit. Rose et attrayante. Je la regardais se lever et essuyer son front avec le dos de sa main.

Je ravalais mon premier élan de désir.

J'entendis Jasper étouffer un rire et je lui lançais un regard interrogateur.

_Mec. Ton t-shirt._

Je regardais plus attentivement et remarquais que Bella portait mon t-shirt de collection Let It Bleed des Rolling Stones datant de 1969. Il était trempé et je pouvais voir des tâches d'eau de javel dessus.

« C'est quoi ce bordel? » Grognais-je.

Jasper s'étala dans mon siège et fût prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable en sentant la rage qui se dégageait de moi.

« Arrête. C'est trop drôle et t'es en train de me mettre en colère alors que je veux rire de toi. » me dit-il, luttant pour parler. « S'il te plait, la force pas à démissionner. Je l'aime déjà. »

Je me reconcentrais sur l'écran et regardais bêtement pendant qu'elle tirait sur l'ourlet de _mon_ t-shirt et essuyait son menton avec. Une toute petite partie de peau pâle apparu et à cette vue, ma bouche se remplie de venin, plus serrée que jamais.

Mienne.

Le rire de Jasper passa au second plan, mais je l'entendis tout de même s'arrêter.

« Edward? »

J'étais pétrifié à l'idée de la voir dans mon t-shirt.

_Edward._

Mon estomac inexistant se serra.

_Edward!_

Je me tournais vers lui surpris et énervé par son interruption.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » me dit-il à peine plus fort qu'un murmure. Ses yeux me fusillaient, il essayait de lire mes émotions.

J'étais aussitôt submergé par la culpabilité et commençais à m'excuser. « Je suis désolé. Ça doit être accablant pour toi d'être ici. Je n'ai jamais ressentis une telle soif auparavant. »

Ses yeux étaient emplis par la confusion et je fouillais son esprit. Je fixais l'ordinateur puis le bureau à grande vitesse pendant que je me faisais une place dans ses pensées.

Nous nous regardions les yeux dans les yeux, je voulais le comprendre. Son sourcil était arqué, il attendait que je confirme ses soupçons.

« Quoi? » Demandais-je incrédule. Je ne comprenais pas.

« Ce n'est pas la faim. Bon, il y a un peu de ça, mais ce n'est pas l'émotion principale que tu ressens... » Il se coupa. Ses doigts tapaient nerveusement sur l'accoudoir du siège et il luttait pour garder ses yeux sur moi.

« T'es sérieux? »

_Oui_

Je m'arrêtais en plein milieu de la pièce et passait mes doigts dans mes cheveux. Je le regardais directement pour être sûr que ce ne soit pas une blague pour m'énerver. Ses yeux ambre étaient totalement sincères et choqués. Son choc était sûrement le reflet du mien.

« Le désir? »

_Le désir._

**Et voilà, c'était le chap 6 ^^**

**Qui est aussi le plus long jusqu'à présent... Il fait 13 pages.**

**S'il y a des fautes j'en suis dslée, j'ai changé de logiciel et j'ai l'impression qu'il a du mal à reconnaître les corrections de Word... **

**N'hésitez pas pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chap j'adore vous lire hihi**

**Sinon comme d'hab merci à ma Bêta Ninie, ma Siamoisette et mes PP que j'adooooooore ainsi que pour toutes vos reviews!!**

**Au risque de radoter, je suis super contente que cette fic plaise aux francophones aussi **

**Robisous 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

EPOV

Le mot flottait lourdement dans les air.

Le désir.

Maintenant confronté à la confusion, la répulsion et la peur.

Je pouvais voir les mots vagabonder dans son esprit alors qu'il les choisissait pour moi. J'étais sûr que l'agacement se retrouverait bientôt en haut de sa liste.

Jasper et moi nous tenions chacun à une extrémité de la pièce. Il était derrière le bureau, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil aux écrans, mettant à jour le système comme je le lui avait demandé. J'étais à l'opposé de la pièce, aussi loin que possible, comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher de lire en moi.

Les minutes s'écoulaient et Jasper prit finalement la parole. « Edward, c'est pas la mer à boire. Enfin si, _c'est_ la mer à boire mais pas dans le sens que tu penses. Je veux dire tu l'apprécies. Elle est mignonne et, et bien, apparemment pas effrayée par toi, » Me balança-t-il ne pouvant réfréner un énorme sourire, « ce qui, franchement, fait d'elle la fille la plus cool que tu ais jamais rencontré où la plus bête. J'en suis pas encore sûr. » Il regarda à nouveau les écrans et je pouvais la voir à travers ses yeux, elle vaporisait les meubles de produit et nettoyait le désordre qu'elle avait mis sur le patio.

Mon t-shirt pendait sur ses épaules et sa mâchoire était tendue. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, de la détermination peut-être. Je n'en étais pas sûr. Une fois encore, le fait que je ne puisse pas lire ses pensées était stressant. Je veux dire, vraiment perturbant. Cette situation mit en lumière une toute nouvelle inconnue à l'équation, que je n'avais jamais envisagé. Le désir? Je commençais à frotter mes mains sur mes cuisses d'avant en arrière pour tenter de réprimer le sentiment qui tentait d'éclater de l'intérieur.

Bien que je fus confus, j'étais surtout intrigué. Depuis toutes ces années je n'avais jamais ressentis un désir aussi profond.

Pas comme ça.

Toutes les émotions que j'avais pu ressentir, dans cette seconde vie, étaient entachées par les pensées qui m'entouraient. Rien qui se rapprochait d'une telle intimité. M'investir dans une relation avec une femme était difficile, mais pas impossible, et j'en avais fait la mauvaise expérience par le passé.

Les choses que je désirais, l'envie de les partager avec une autre personne, s'ouvrir, étaler mes secrets un par un, tout cela m'échappait. Le moment, dans une relation où deux personnes murissent et évoluent ensemble lors de leur voyage pour ne faire plus qu'un, était détruit à la minute où j'avais accès à leurs esprits.

Mon don anéantissait la beauté et le mystère d'un premier amour. Pour ce n'était juste pas possible. Il n'y avait plus de mystère. Donc même lorsque j'avais désiré quelqu'un, celui-ci était toujours mêlé à ses pensées, ce qui compliquait inévitablement la situation. Il m'était impossible de ne pas l'entendre. Le sexe, bien que physiquement très satisfaisant, était une vraie torture pour moi.

Mais _elle_ était différente. _Elle_ silencieuse. Isabella Swan était un mystère.

Une fois encore, à travers les yeux de Jazz, je la regardais entrer dans la maison et ranger le nécessaire de nettoyage. Elle les replaçait méticuleusement dans le placard avant de se laisser glisser sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

Tout en fixant mes genoux, je finis par craquer. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressent? », c'était à peine plus élevé qu'un murmure. Il m'avait entendu évidemment.

Il ne bougeait plus et je me tournais vers lui. Un sourire moqueur se dessinait sur son visage et il me bloquait ses pensées.

« Quoi? » En m'énervant rapidement.

La dépendance qu'il faisait naitre sur les autres et surtout sur moi était de plus en plus insupportable.

Il souleva un sourcil, et s'étira en arrière sur son siège tout en plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête. Il se délectait de mon malaise.

« Donc tu ne peux vraiment pas l'entendre? » Me questionna-t-il.

« Non. Rien. Dit-moi ce qu'elle ressent. » Exigeais-je.

« Intéressant parce que je peux ressentir ses émotions et Alice peut la voir. Et pourtant, tu ne peux pas l'entendre. » Il réfléchissait, tout en caressant sa mâchoire du bout des doigts.

Je lui lançais un regard emprunt de mépris. « Oui. C'est fascinant. Dis-moi. »

Il m'ignora royalement et poursuivit, « Et pour compliquer encore un peu les choses son sang t'appelle. Et tu la désires physiquement. Donc d'un côté tu la veux. Et de l'autre tu la _veux_. »

Ses lèvres se déformèrent en un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe vraiment dans ta tête... tu apprécierais une fille. » Il railla. « Edward _aime_ une fille... »

En un instant je m'étais redressée et me trouvais de l'autre côté du bureau et attrapais Jasper et sa chaise pour les appuyer contre le mur.

« Dis-moi espèce d'imbécile. Qu'est-ce. Qu'elle. Ressent? » J'allais le tuer.

Il me repoussa, ses pieds fermement appuyés contre mon torse, et je volais à travers la pièce, et m'écrasais sur une chaise de l'autre côté du bureau l'explosant sous mon poids.

Je me remettais sur mes pieds d'un bond mais il se trouvait déjà à quelques pas de moi, les mains sur ses hanches et un sourire éclatant plaqué sur son visage.

« Mec, je suis impressionné. T'as nettoyé le bureau. J'étais sûr que t'enverrais valdinguer les ordinateurs. » S'amusa-t-il alors qu'il ramassait un des pieds de la chaise et le faisait taper dans sa main.

Je ris et traversais la pièce pour trouver une poubelle. On se baissa pour ramasser les débris et les morceaux de cuir qui étaient étalés un peu partout. « Je sais. Je savais pas si je pourrais y arriver. Au dernier moment je me suis un peu tourné. »

On rangea le désordre ensemble. Jasper avait apparemment terminé de me torturer car il me laissa accéder à ses pensées pour que je prenne ce que je le lui avais demandé.

_Elle est énervée Edward. Genre vraiment, vraiment énervée. Ses sentiments varient de l'amertume à la haine. Oh je sens aussi un air suffisant dû au fait qu'elle a ruiné ton t-shirt et savait pertinemment que tu serais fou de rage. Mais elle est bien décidée à démissionner._

Je hochais la tête. Je savais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire même si je n'étais plus sûr de ce que je désirais. Mais je n'avais jamais ce que je voulais de toute manière, cela n'avait rien de nouveau. Ma vie n'avait été que sacrifice et discipline, surtout ces 15 dernières années. Isabella Swan n'était qu'un autre sacrifice que je devais faire.

BPOV

Je me regardais dans le miroir et voyais mon visage recouvert d'une épaisse couche de saleté et constatais que mes mains n'étaient plus qu'une surface entièrement camouflée par la crasse. J'écrasais un doigt sur mon visage et le faisais glisser sur mon visage retirant par la même occasion une trainée crasse. Tout ce que j'avais réussis à faire fut de laisser une marque rouge sur mon visage déjà rouge.

Je soupirais. J'étais dégoutante. Mes mains et mes pieds étaient noirs à force d'avoir trainé dehors et je transpirais toujours.

Miam.

Et j'avais ruiné son t-shirt plutôt deux fois qu'une. Il ressemblait à un exemplaire de vêtement tie and dye à cause de l'eau de javel et était aussi couvert de crasse.

Bien.

Je ne regrettais pas. Il le méritait.

Il me restait deux heures avant la fin de ma journée, mais j'en avais finis. J'allais quitter M. Cullen, ma lettre de démission déjà posée sur mon bureau où il l'a trouverait quand il viendrait récupérer le rapport quotidien.

Voilà ton rapport : Je démissionne.

Le fait de penser à laisser cette note et surtout l'air confus qu'il aurait me firent sourire pour la première fois de la journée. Une part de moi voulait partir sur le champ mais l'autre avait besoin de sauver le peu de dignité qu'il me restait donc je finirais mon travail.

Je rassemblais mes affaires, toujours pieds nus, et me dirigeais vers mon bureau en déposant la lettre sur un des coins pour qu'il la voit.

J'avais mon sac et mes chaussures et avais besoin de m'arrêter par la cuisine pour retirer ma nourriture et autres produits du réfrigérateur. Je voulais lui laisser sa maison comme je l'avais trouvé sans aucune trace de mon passage.

Ce serait comme si je n'avais jamais existée. Une ombre sur le tableau. Deux semaines de dérangement dans son quotidien monotone.

Pour mon pire cauchemar, au moment où j'entrais dans la pièce, il descendait les escaliers.

Et voilà pour le reste de ma dignité.

M. Cullen se tenait en bas des marches et je remarquais que ses mains étaient pleines de sacs poubelles et derrière lui je pouvais voir un homme grand et élancé qui portait des morceaux de chaise. M. Cullen revêtait son habituelle grimace torturée qu'il arborait à chaque fois qu'il me voyait.

Nous nous tenions là en silence alors que ses yeux se baladaient sur mon corps, glissé dans son t-shirt. Je retins mon souffle en attendant de voir ce qu'il dirait. L'absurdité de mon comportement m'apparaissait peu à peu.

Mon patron était complètement névrosé et je me tenais devant lui et dans son t-shirt qui plus est.

Son t-shirt que je m'étais appliquée à détruire.

Et je le portais volontairement dans un acte de défiance.

Le fait qu'il fut beau à en crever quand il était hors de lui rendait la situation bien pire.

Ou mieux? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je perdais toute pensée rationnelle quand il me regardait.

Je sentis la chaleur me monter aux joues alors que je réalisais qu'il pourrait appeler la police et porter plainte.

Hmmm... Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

J'entendis quelqu'un étouffer un toussotement derrière M. Cullen et levais les yeux vers l'autre homme qui me fixait avec des yeux ambre amusés.

Et qui pouvais l'en blâmer? J'étais debout en plein milieu de la cuisine, les bras chargés par mes affaires, pieds nus, portant le t-shirt dix fois trop grand de mon patron couvert de boue et sentant le chien mouillé en face des deux hommes les plus beaux sur qui j'avais pu poser les yeux.

Le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Apparemment M. Cullen avait décidé de prendre les devant. Il passa devant moi en direction de la porte du garage sans un mot. L'autre homme le suivis mais me gratifia d'un large sourire et d'un signe de tête encourageant, me laissant seule dans la cuisine.

Je suivis silencieusement le blond des yeux alors qu'il marchait tranquillement me dépassant et claquait la porte de derrière. J'expirais l'air de mes poumons... réalisant que pendant un moment j'avais tout bonnement cessé de respirer.

Ceci, pensais-je alors que je vidais le frigo et rassemblais le reste de mes affaires, était mon signal pour partir.

XXX

Mes chaussures n'arrêtaient pas de déraper sur le podium où j'étais perchée.

Je détestais porter des talons.

La musique résonnait autour de moi et les lumières étaient tamisées, pour l'ambiance ou un truc du genre je suppose. Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, j'avalais la dernière gorgée de mon verre. Je jetais un coup d'œil au fond de mon verre en espérant qu'il se remplirait miraculeusement.

Où était cette serveuse?

Je me laissais tomber sur un fauteuil et rêvais de mon canapé et de vêtement confortables. J'avais dû littéralement m'arracher la peau pour faire partir la crasse qui recouvrait mon corps. J'espèrais qu'en frottant cela retirerait également l'horreur et l'humiliation de cette journée mais malheureusement le savon n'y avait rien pu.

Ma mauvaise humeur persistait lorsque je m'asseyais entre Angela et Tyler en prétendant être intéressée par leur conversation. Je n'avais jamais démissionné, et n'étais jamais partie en de mauvais termes avant aujourd'hui. Je me sentais aussi extrêmement mal d'avoir rendu inutilisable le t-shirt de M. Cullen. C'était un abruti mais j'avais été immature et mon comportement m'embarrassait.

Foutue de prise de recul.

Je m'amusais avec les dessous de verres en prétendant écouter Tyler et son ami Ben se disputer sur qui était le plus fort en arts martiaux de Jackie Chan et Bruce Lee.

Je ronchonnais intérieurement et regardais autour de moi à la recherche d'un objet tranchant qui pourrait m'ôter la vue et m'épargner ce spectacle mais je n'en trouvais pas.

Ce que je vis par contre fut Angela en train de dévorer Ben des yeux comme si c'était la conversation la plus fascinante qu'elle ait jamais entendue, et je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle accrocha mon regard et souleva un sourcil à mon intention, et sourit tout en m'incitant à faire de même. Je roulais des yeux mais souriais tout de même puis retournais mon attention sur Tyler.

Je savais que je n'étais pas sympa. Ce n'était pas sa faute si mon patron était une enflure. J'évaluais Tyler, en notant à quel point il était beau dans sa chemise bleue qui s'harmonisait avec ses yeux foncés. Il était vraiment mignon et gentil. Le problème fut qu'il était quelque peu ennuyeux. En ce moment il informait Ben avec passion les raisons pour lesquelles Bruce Lee surpassait Jackie Chan. « Jackie Chan est sur le point de devenir la prochaine star asiatique. Coïncidence? Je ne crois pas. »

Ben s'appuya sur le dossier de son siège et prit une énorme gorgée de sa pinte. Lui et Tyler se jetaient des regards pour savoir lequel lancerait le prochain argument. Je devais avouer que j'étais impressionnée. Pas par leur conversation mais par le fait qu'une personne puisse savoir autant d'informations sur un sujet dont je me souciais si peu.

La serveuse revint et prit nos commandes pour une autre tournée de bière et quand Tyler introduit un nouveau sujet à savoir qui de Webster ou Gary Coleman pourrait gagner un combat à mort, je m'excusais pour me rendre aux toilettes.

Une fois devant le lavabo, je sortais ma brosse et tentais en vain de dompter la masse de cheveux qui était la mienne quand une femme qui fixait ses mains à côté de moi me dit, « Wow, votre parfum est sensationnel, qu'est-ce c'est? »

Je ris, « Oh, je ne porte pas de parfum. Ça me donne mal au crâne. Ce doit être quelqu'un d'autre. »

Je la regardais dans le miroir alors qu'elle souriait et glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux longs, bouclés et roux. Sa peau était pâle. Sans aucun défaut. Parfaitement lisse. Elle portait d'énorme lunette de soleil rose et une robe noire qui ne cachait rien de ses formes.

Tout en dévissant le bouchon de mon brillant à lèvre, je lui dis, « J'adore vos lunettes, je n'oserais jamais en porter. »

Un sourire éclatant apparut sur son visage, le genre qui me fait flipper. « Merci. J'ai les yeux sensibles donc je les porte tout le temps. Alors j'ai vu que vous étiez accompagnée à l'autre gars... C'est un rendez-vous? »

J'appuyais mes fesses sur le lavabo. « Arf oui. Je veux dire, il est mignon et tout, mais vraiment pas intéressant. Tu, je peux te dire tu? Tu ne me croirais pas si je te disais sur quoi lui et son ami on débattus toute la soirée. Et le pire, ma copine a flashé sur l'autre du coup je suis bloquée là toute la soirée. »

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit, ses boucles rousses rebondissant derrière sa tête. Elle était vraiment Belle ; intéressante à regarder, comme un top model. « Oui condamnée. Et bien vient me trouver si tu as besoin de prendre la fuite. Mon petit ami est censé me rejoindre plus tard mais il manque parfois de ponctualité. »

Je rangeais ma brosse et mon maquillage et la suivais jusqu'à la porte. Elle s'arrêta avant de pousser la porte sur le brouhaha et se tourna vers moi, « Au fait, moi c'est Victoria. »

EPOV

Avec toutes mes recherches, j'avais été capable de quadriller le secteur malgré le fait qu'on soit vendredi soir et que la ville soit animée.

J'étais ici depuis une heure, mon café à présent froid et mon journal minutieusement lu, les Post-it de couleurs en place. Tout était prêt.

À l'exception du parfum tenace sur mes vêtements.

Et le souvenir que j'avais de sa peau crémeuse et blanche.

Et le fait qu'apparemment je n'étais pas seulement assoiffé mais me comportais comme n'importe quel adolescent excité de dix-sept ans.

Mis à part ça c'était un jour tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal dans la vie d'un vampire de 111 ans.

J'avais eu du mal à y croire quand j'étais descendu au rez-de-chaussée et que j'avais trouvé Bella dans la cuisine. J'avais retenu mon souffle en quittant la pièce et avais tenté d'ignorer les pulsations de son cœur. Avec Jasper près de moi je m'en tirais bien jusqu'à ce que je mette un pied dans la pièce et la vois se tenir là, gênée, mal à l'aise. Elle était si petite, enroulée dans mon t-shirt ruiné. Je me contentais de ne pas bouger et luttais contre envie qui me rongeait de passer un doigt sur son visage pour en retirer la saleté.

Jazz sentie le changement émotionnel et me donna un coup de coude dans le dos, me sortant de ma léthargie et je finis par quitter la pièce.

Agacé par ces pensées je ramassais les ordures et les jetais dans la poubelle sur le trottoir. Je m'arrêtais devant ma voiture pour y mettre les journaux puisque je voulais patrouiller un peu avant de rentrer à la maison. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver le vampire ce soir. J'étais sûr de son mode opératoire et nous n'étions pas au bon endroit ou timing pour une de ses attaques.

Tout en marchant, Je me vidais l'esprit et écoutais la foule. C'était un vendredi ordinaire et la plupart des gens prenaient du bon temps. Les humains agissaient bêtement cela dit dans leur quête de l'amusement. Abus d'alcool, comportements douteux, ou actes déraisonnables causaient toujours plus de souffrance que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Tout commençait par la plaisanterie dans leurs esprits mais une spirale infernale et incontrôlable apparaissait rapidement.

Il y avait des rues de ce quartier pleines de restaurants et de bars. J'y errais pendant un moment, j'écoutais.

_Wow je me demande si Amanda a vu Robert, il est vraiment canon ce soir... Enfin, samedi soir!... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mis ces chaussures, elles me tuent... Ok, où j'ai mis mes clés de voiture... ou ma voiture..._

Je le trouvais après avoir scanné plusieurs esprits et avoir suivis la voix, celui qui cherchait ses clés. Même ses pensées étaient brumeuses, intoxiquées et incohérentes. Je le trouvais trébuchant sur le parking de l'autre côté de la rue quand j'approchais.

« Hey, laisse-moi t'appeler un taxi. » Dis-je alors qu'il se battait avec sa poche pour attraper ses clés. J'attendais tout en l'observant alors qu'il finissait par les attraper enfin pour les faire tomber sur le sol. C'était facile d'aider ces personnes car elles n'étaient pas assez lucides pour remarquer la rapidité ou la force que vous possédiez ou la froideur de votre peau.

Je les ramassais rapidement et les lui tendais. « Bon sang t'es qui? Donne-moi mes clés. » Il avait plutôt bégayé pour aligner ces quelques mots, il les attrapa et je me reculais en grimaçant à cause de ses mains moites et graisseuse. Ce gars jouait avec mes nerfs et je ne voulais pas de ses sales pattes sur moi.

Je le quittais un instant, il tentait tant bien que mal de se redresser et marchait sur le trottoir en faisant « signe » aux taxis qui passaient par là. « Viens ici, monte dans le taxi. » Lui ordonnais-je, en secouant la tête à son comportement complètement idiot. Je l'installais dans le taxi et donnais au conducteur plus de liquide qu'il n'en fallait pour couvrir la course.

Le conducteur me fit un signe de la tête et repartie. Je regardais les feux s'éloigner alors que la voiture s'enfonçait dans la nuit. Je pris une profonde inspiration et continuais ma patrouille dans le secteur.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait regardé la serveuse de cette manière... Enfoiré... Renverser son verre sur ma nouvelle robe... Je me demande s'il elle me donnerait son numéro... Ses meurtres me font flipper... Abruti de manager qui nous force à nous garer derrière le parking..._

Je me concentrais sur la dernière et regardais la fille, habillée d'un uniforme d'un resto du coin, foncer vers sa voiture dans un coin sombre du parking. Elle n'avait rien à craindre des vampires ce soir mais je gardais un œil sur elle pour être sûr qu'aucun mec déchiré ne viendrait l'ennuyer.

Comme d'habitude je me demandais pourquoi elle avait décidé de s'y rendre seule. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas demandé à un collègue de l'accompagner? Le danger dans lequel les gens se mettaient était très souvent de leur faute.

Mon esprit se dirigea aussitôt vers Mlle Swan et je me demandais si elle aussi prenait de tels risques. Tous les humains le faisaient, mais certains étaient pires que d'autres. Mon estomac se retourna à cette pensée, elle, seule dans la nuit, sans aucune protection.

La serveuse quitta le parking et je me retournais vers l'établissement, à l'autre bout de la petite allée entre deux vieux bâtiments. Il y avait une odeur d'ordures et l'humidité constante y donnait une odeur atroce. Je retins mon souffle pour éviter l'horrible fumet.

Pourquoi avais-je quitté le confort de ma maison et de ma famille à la faveur des allées sombres et insalubres d'une ville étrangère? Je savais pourquoi, et traquer le vampire blond solidifiait ma décision.

Pendant un nombre incalculable d'année j'avais vécu dans ma bulle, concentré sur moi et mes besoins.

En domptant notre mode vie différent.

Assouvissant ma soif grâce à la chasse.

Développant mon savoir à travers les livres et des dizaines de diplômes.

Recueillant des morceaux d'histoires pour prouver que j'existais.

Vivant avec ma famille, et chaperonné par leurs pensées et amour.

Tout cela était les choses qui me dévoraient. Elles étaient futiles. Centré sur moi-même. J'avais passé plus de 50 ans à me battre pour être... _rien_.

Mais quand j'avais pris la décision d'être seul, de me concentrer sur ce que je pouvais faire de mes dons et alors que j'errais dans la nuit sombre, seul pour la première fois depuis bien des années, j'avais trouvé une personne qui avait besoin d'aide. Et je l'avais aidé. J'avais enfin trouvé un sens à ma vie et un but.

Ensuite j'avais remarqué les tendances des vampires nomades qui trainaient aux abords de la ville. Leurs meurtres n'étaient pas significatifs pour alarmer les autorités mais c'était facile pour moi d'en identifier la source. Les meurtres semblaient avoir été commis au hasard, les conséquences de la vie en ville. J'avais alors décidé que cette ville était la mienne et que je garderais les habitants en sécurité.

Au fil des années j'avais aiguisé mon don et mes facultés de vampires. J'écoutais enfin les gens au lieu de bloquer leurs esprits. J'avais appris à reconnaître leurs différents tons, à quoi ressemblait la peur. Au début, j'étais nul pour la traque et étais incapable de suivre un parfum ou un indice laissé par ceux que je chassais. J'avais finis par développer une dextérité bluffante qui n'était pas commune chez ceux de mon espèce. J'utilisais l'argent que j'avais gagné durant toutes ces années pour fonder une association et avec l'aide de ma famille j'étais capable d'aider plus de personnes et de sauver plus de vies. J'étais bien plus rapide et bien plus préparé que ceux que je filais.

Le seul compromis que j'avais dû faire avec ma famille fut de continuer l'immersion dans le monde des humains, donc je jouais les PDG pour la Pacific Northwest Trust (PNT). C'était la seule chose qui me tenait en contact avec la société et qui me permettait donc de conserver une part d'humanité.

Voilà comment je m'étais retrouvé ici, un vendredi soir au milieu d'une allée humide dans l'attente d'aider la prochaine âme en peine qui se trouverait sur mon chemin.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 7!**

**On avance, on avance! Edward commence à se réveiller pour notre plus grand bonheur!!**

**En dehors de ça merci pour toutes vos reviews que je me fais un plaisir de lire et auxquelles je réponds j'espère à chaque fois. **

**Sinon un remerciement un peu particulier cette fois, qui s'adresse aux TPA ^^ Merci de m'avoir accepté parmi vous les filles!!!**

**Et comme à chaque fois merci à ma Ninie chewie pour ses super corrections, à ma siam adorée et à mes tites PP 3**

**Robisous et à bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

BPOV

« Bella, tu danses? » M'interrogea Tyler en me tendant sa main.

Mes yeux voyagèrent jusqu'à sa main et la fixèrent pendant un moment alors que je réfléchissais à une excuse qui justifierait une réponse négative. Trop fatiguée? Saoule? Je ne préfèrerais pas encourager mon ennuyeux rencard à aller plus loin. Alors que je passais en revue mes options, je réalisais qu'un sacré bout de temps s'était écoulé et que ça main était toujours tendue vers moi, à attendre que je la prenne.

« Tyler, s'il y a une chose que tu devrais savoir, c'est que Bella ne danse pas, » Lui répondit Angela. « Des hommes bien plus forts que toi ont succombé à leurs blessures infligées par ses pieds en plein milieu de la piste. »

Je jetais un regard contrarié à Angie et elle me retourna un sourire malicieux tout en levant ses deux pouce en l'air. Je la fusillais du regard essayant de décider si je devais la remercier ou expliquer à tout le monde qu'un jour elle avait quitté une fête avec sa robe coincée dans ses sous-vêtements. Elle m'avait sauvé la mise, c'est vrai, mais elle avait commencé par cracher le morceau sur ma mauvaise coordination sur une piste de danse. Je ravalais mon agacement et décidais de garder cette dispute pour plus tard.

Je haussais les épaules. « C'est vrai, Tyler. Ces bébés, » Je levais un talon du sol, « sont des meurtriers, danse sans moi, je suis bien sur la touche à regarder. »

Angela me demanda la permission et s'y précipita en attrapant la main de Ben afin de le trainer dans la foule qui n'était que sueur.

Tyler inclina sa tête et dit, « Tu est sûre? Ça ne me dérange pas de rester assis avec toi. Nous pourrions discuter un peu plus. »

Et l'écouter parler de son costume pour DragonCon de l'année prochaine? Trop rapidement j'avais répondu, « Non vraiment, vas-y! Je vais parfaitement bien. » Je lui souris et lui fis un signe encourageant de la main.

Il hocha la tête et je le suivais du regard. Il me fit un dernier sourire avant de disparaître au milieu de la piste bondée.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ma poitrine.

Dix minutes plus tard je sentis quelqu'un me tapoter l'épaule et me préparais pour Tyler. Je feintais un bâillement exagéré et commençais à m'étirer pour lui montrer que je voulais rentrer. À ma grande surprise ce n'était pas lui mais la rouquine, Victoria, celle des toilettes.

« Hey! J'ai vu que t'étais assise toute seule donc je suis venue pour te tenir compagnie. » Elle se glissa sur le tabouret de bar à côté du mien, ses bracelet s'entrechoquèrent lorsqu'elle déposa son bras sur le comptoir.

« Oh! Victoria, c'est ça? Je la débarrassais du verre vide en face d'elle et souris. « Je suis Bella. »

Elle me gratifia d'un sourire étincelant et me demanda comment se déroulait mon rencard. Je lui indiquais Tyler à l'aide de ma main qui donnait l'impression de vouloir broyer une petite blonde au milieu de cette marée humaine.

« Mon rendez-vous est occupé, ce qui est honnêtement plus que je ne l'aurais espéré. » Je ris. « Il est vraiment gentil, mais vraiment pas pour moi. »

Nous regardions les danseurs pendant un moment. Je pouvais voir le sourire qui était plaqué sur le visage d'Angie d'ici. Ben lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup et j'en étais très contente. Il avait la même expression d'engouement sur le visage et au moins la soirée avait été un succès pour eux.

Je me tournais vers Victoria et lui dit aussi fort que possible pour qu'elle m'entende, « Je crois que je vais rentrer. Ça a été une longue journée. »

Elle hocha la tête, « Je te raccompagne dehors. Je dois y rejoindre mes amis. »

Je me dirigeais vers Angela, lui expliquant la situation et lui demandant d'expliquer à Tyler pourquoi j'étais partie. Elle me fit un signe qui signifiait qu'elle était d'accord mais était bien trop occupée avec Ben pour vraiment m'écouter. Nous savions toutes les deux qu'elle m'était redevable pour l'avoir trainé ici et en échange elle me couvrirait auprès de Tyler.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking, nous avions dépassé les restaurants et autres commerces.

« Donc, tu attends ton petit ami? »

« Non, il a appelé pendant que tu disais au revoir à ton amie, il ne peut pas venir. Mais je lui ai parlé de toi et il veut vraiment te rencontrer. » Elle paraissait toute excitée.

J'entendis un rire nerveux sortir de ma bouche. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? Il veut me voir? »

Elle s'arrêta et me fixa, ses lèvres parfaites frissonnaient. « Oui, il en a très envie. »

Je réalisais soudain à quel point c'était déconcertant de ne pas voir ses yeux complètement. Ses lunettes de soleil n'étaient pas totalement opaques mais je ne pouvais voir son expression. Était-elle sérieuse? Ou plaisantait-elle? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Ce dont j'avais conscience par contre était mon alarme interne qui commençait un émettre un son. Je reculais d'un pas avant de lui dire de la voix la plus sereine possible, "Tu sais je ne devrais vraiment pas partir sans Angela. J'ai ses clés et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se retrouve coincée sur le palier." Après ça un silence inconfortable s'installa entre nous.

Bon, j'étais mal à l'aise. Mal à l'aise au possible en fait. Victoria semblait... Calme. Maitrisée.

Ennuyée?

Je reculais encore d'un pas tout en gardant un sourire hypocrite sur mon visage. Elle leva son bras et posa sa main sur mon avant bras.

Je tressaillis à son contact et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Sa main était glacée.

Pas froide. Glacée.

"Bella," m'appela Victoria tout en retirant ses lunettes puis en les coinçant dans ses cheveux. "Il faut que tu viennes avec moi."

Je réalisais bien trop tard que nous étions seules, au coin de deux immeubles qui étaient séparés par une étroite et sombre allée. Je cherchais un moyen de m'échapper quand je remarquais ses yeux alors qu'une voiture qui passait nous avait éclairé.

Des rubis.

Ils étaient de la couleur d'un rubis.

Je ravalais ma peur et commençais à courir mais elle me coupa la route, elle se tenait en face de moi, c'était beaucoup trop rapide pour une personne normale. Elle me poussa une fois, fort dans l'épaule et j'étais à présent dans l'ombre d'un immeuble. Ses ongles rouges manucurés s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau.

« Oh! » Haletais-je, désarçonnée par sa force mais pas assez pour perdre la tête. Je me tournais et courais à nouveau. Cette fois le long de l'allée puisqu'elle bloquait la sortie. Le cliché qu'était cet instant ne me fit pas abandonner malgré mon désespoir. J'étais toute seule dans la nuit, coincée par une femme complètement malade et dérangée qui portait des lentilles rouge qui chassait des jeunes filles.

Je trébuchais à cause des mes talons et m'égratignais le genou sur le sol. Putain de chaussures. Je me ressaisissais, je pouvais l'entendre derrière moi, me suivant lentement dans les ténèbres.

« Bella. Ne fais pas ça s'il te plait. Ça ne sert à rien. Au moment où j'ai parlé de toi à James, il a insisté pour te rencontrer. » J'entendais ses talons claquer sur le sol bruyamment.

Je vis de la lumière face à moi et repérais les portes arrières de plusieurs bars. Me précipitant vers elle je pouvais maintenant entendre la musique résonner derrière les portes closes, me signalant la présence d'autres personnes tout près. Je tendis la main et tournais la poignée, la musique et la lumière filtrèrent dans l'entrebâillement quand soudainement un bras pâle et maigre claqua la porte.

Je respirais difficilement à cause de la peur et de l'essoufflement et laissais échapper un cri quand Victoria se pencha vers moi.

« Victoria, qu'est-ce que tu fais? » J'avais réussis à dire ça entre deux courtes et rapides respirations.

Elle agrippa mon poignet et m'attira à elle. Elle dévoila ses dents et pour mon horreur elle passa sa langue sur elles avant de rire.

Je frissonnais à son contact et tordis mon bras pour me dégager. Elle me retint fermement, resserrant son emprise et me forçant à ne pas bouger.

Elle fit glisser un doigt de son autre main le long de ma joue. « Il va t'_aimer_. Appétissante et pleine d'audace. Il aime ses filles pleines de cran, tu sais. Tu seras une excellente acquisition. » Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. Il était fort possible que ce soit les délires d'une femme complètement folle.

À ce moment là, la porte arrière s'ouvrit à la volée et assomma Victoria. Je m'éloignais et entendis sifflement tranchant quitter ses lèvres. Je me ruais dans la direction opposée et m'appuyais aussi fort que possible contre le mur. Distraitement, je commençais à masser la peau enflée de mon poignet.

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et j'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre mes esprits.

Un homme s'approcha et franchis l'espace que Victoria et moi avions occupé un moment auparavant. Il se tourna vers moi et je fus choquée de trouver Edward Cullen entre nous deux, grand et calme.

« Isabella, partez. » Sa voix était tendue mais douce.

Les yeux toujours écarquillés je regardais d'abord Victoria puis lui à nouveau. Ses yeux à elle étaient emplis de colère, si un regard pouvait tuer... Lui me tournait maintenant le dos et je l'entendis me parler à nouveau, plus durement, « maintenant. »

Je hochais la tête, absente et le contournais pour atteindre rapidement la porte. Mes mains tremblaient quand je tournais la poignée et me glissais à l'intérieur, loin de l'obscurité et de mon chasseur.

Xxx

EPOV

Je sentis la vibration dans ma poche et en sortis mon portable.

Alice.

Je le rangeais et me concentrais sur la nuit.

Les quartiers bondés comme celui-là étaient difficile à surveiller. Il y avait tellement de personnes et quand on y ajoutait leurs pensées à l'alcool ou aux drogues cela rendait les choses incroyablement confuses.

Mon téléphone sonna à nouveau.

« Salut. Je travaille. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » Je lui avais parlé à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi.

La voix d'Alice était paniquée. « Edward, tu dois trouver Bella tout de suite. »

J'étais troublé, « Isabella Swan? »

« Elle a des ennuis. De vrais ennuis. »

Je me souvenais de cet après-midi lorsqu'elle s'était tenue en face de moi, déterminée.

« Et bien, où est-elle? J'ai besoin de quelque chose, Alice. » Je lui avais aboyé dessus avant de passer ma main dans mes cheveux, anxieux.

Alice parla encore plus vite. « J'ai eu un flash, des cheveux roux et des lunettes de soleil. Elle et Bella rient pour le moment, assises dans un restaurant ou un bar, mais la vision à changé et ensuite elle court dans l'obscurité, elle veut lui échapper. »

Mon esprit ne fit qu'un tour, « Une rousse? »

« Oui. Comme des flammes. Trop roux. Anormaux. »

J'écoutais mais commençais à avancer vers les bâtiments les scrutant au cas où Bella y serait. Je n'avais aucune idée si elle serait à l'intérieur mais je ne pouvais pas faire mieux.

Une rousse. La même que l'autre soir? La vampire?

Je repoussais la panique qui se formait dans ma gorge.

Puisque je ne pouvais me concentrer sur ses pensées à elle, je devais trouver celles de la rouquine. Je me stoppais devant un bar, j'écoutais au-delà des tintements de verre et des discussions futiles. Au-delà des bruits du bar, l'eau qui coule et l'alcool qui est versé dans les verres.

J'inhalais profondément. Je ne pouvais pas l'entendre mais je pouvais la goûter. Alors que l'air me frappa, le venin se précipita dans ma bouche.

Mienne.

Elle avait été là.

J'ouvris les portes à la volée, me créant un passage malgré les plaintes et pénétrais le cœur du bar.

Écrasé par la forte musique et les corps entrelacés j'inspirais plus d'air, je fus choqué quand son odeur fut plus forte. Le feu glissa au fond de ma gorge. Je scannais l'endroit, incapable de trouver Mlle Swan ou la rouquine. Je fermais les yeux et cherchais les pensées du vampire à travers le brouhaha.

« M Cullen? » Je me retournais vivement et me retrouvais face à face avec une brune qui me fixait derrière une paire de lunettes Tina Fey.

« Oui? » Qui était-ce? Personne ne me reconnaissait jamais en public.

_Enfoiré... Rabaisser ma meilleure amie... Ne te laisse pas distraire par ses yeux..._

La fille sera les dents et me lança un regard mauvais. « Je suis Angela. La colocataire de Bella. »

La colocataire de Bella. Oh.

Je me penchais légèrement et remarquais qu'elle dégageait une odeur florale.

Je forçais un sourire et la regardais dans les yeux, espérant que je pourrais l'amadouer. « Enchanté. A vrai dire, je cherchais Mlle Swan. Elle est ici? »

Angela roula des yeux. _Abruti._

Aie.

« Non. Elle est partie. Elle a passé une très mauvaise journée. Vous savez. AU TRAVAIL. Son patron l'a traité comme une malpropre donc elle a finalement eu le courage de démissionner et de le laisser se débrouiller pour trier ses sous-vêtements. » Je pouvais entendre la rage dans sa voix et les mots qui flottaient dans son esprit m'apprirent qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à divaguer. Je n'allais pas le lui reprocher, je le méritais, mais je n'avais pas le temps.

Je me jetais à l'eau avant qu'elle ne reparte, « Angela, vous avez raison. Je l'ai très mal traité. Je suis venue pour m'excuser. Vous avez dis qu'elle était partie? » Angela hocha la tête et rejoua leur conversation dans sa tête.

Tyler? Elle était là avec l'électricien.

Mais elle n'est pas partie avec lui. Mes yeux errèrent dans la salle et le trouvèrent enlacé avec une blonde sur la piste. Une partie de moi était gonflée par la joie qu'elle soit partie sans lui. L'autre était enragée qu'il ait pu laisser quelqu'un d'aussi fragile que Mlle Swan, partir sans escorte.

« Angela, quand est-elle partie? »

« Il y a environ cinq minutes. Vous venez de la manquer. » Ses pensées étaient légèrement plus aimables envers moi, du fait que je sois là pour m'excuser.

Je courus vers la porte mais captais un fragment de pensée de la rouquine. Je pouvais voir l'obscurité, une allée pavée et humide et des murs en brique. Elle bougeait, déterminée, vers quelque chose.

Mlle Swan.

Je savais qu'il y avait une allée derrière l'immeuble, je fis demi-tour et courus à travers la foule en direction de l'arrière du bar. Je dépassais facilement la foule et ouvrais les portes des cuisines. Je me frayais un chemin entre les cuisiniers, ignorant leurs cris et leurs questions sur ma présence. La porte arrière était en face de moi et je pouvais les entendre clairement maintenant à travers le métal fin.

Le vampire parla de « lui » et ensuite Mlle Swan l'appela Victoria, un masque de frayeur se formant sur son visage.

Des images emplirent mon esprit, Victoria avait ses mains sur son bras.

Tordant et déchirant sa peau de porcelaine.

Abimant ce qui m'appartenait.

Ma rage me consumait, j'essayais d'ouvrir la porte mais il y avait une résistance. Je reculais et utilisais mon pied pour projeter la porte dans la nuit. Je les vis toutes les deux trébucher.

Mes sens furent immédiatement noyés par son douloureux parfum, qui était amplifié par la peur et la sueur. Je me stoppais pendant une milliseconde pour me ressaisir mais notais, étrangement, que le désir auquel je m'attendais avait été remplacé par un besoin urgent et écrasant de la protéger.

Je me tenais entre elles et évaluais les blessures de Mlle Swan. Je contractais ma mâchoire lorsque je sentis le sang sur son genou égratigné alors qu'elle frictionnait son poignet délicat.

Elle devait partir.

« Isabelle. Partez. » Lui ordonnais-je en me tournant vers le vampire.

Elle marqua une pause derrière moi, elle traitait l'information. Il n'y avait pas le temps. Je pouvais voir le plan que Victoria montait pour s'échapper. Elle était à trois pas de moi et je devais l'arrêter.

Sans me retourner je parlais à nouveau, « maintenant. ». Cette fois-ci je la sentis passer, une vague de son odeur m'assaillis lorsqu'elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

Xxx

J'étais maintenant seul avec Victoria.

Elle complotait, créait différents scénarios, les rejetant rapidement les uns derrière les autres.

Je pourrais la tuer. Je le ferais à un moment ou un autre mais j'avais d'abord besoin d'informations.

« Où est-il? » Demandais-je.

Elle parut troublée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Qui? » Elle jouait maintenant le rôle du protecteur.

Je la fixais pendant un moment, regardant les images de son chef de meute blond. Elle le craignait, ses pensées n'étaient que respect et allégeance.

« Tu penses qu'il ressent la même chose à ton égard? » Raillais-je

Elle inclina sa tête en essayant de trouver à quoi je faisais allusion.

« Cela ne te regarde pas, vampire. » Me siffla-t-elle.

Je relevais un sourcil et m'expliquais, « Si ça l'est. Vous êtes sur mon territoire, attirant l'attention sur vous et sur moi par la même occasion. »

Elle rit, ses cheveux tremblaient sur ses épaules, « Je crois que cela va au-delà de ton territoire. Tu connaissais cette fille, tu l'as appelé par son prénom et, » Elle respira profondément, « tu empestes l'humain. »

J'ignorais ses commentaires et cherchais comment la détruire dans cette zone pleine de monde.

Elle se sentie en confiance quand je ne lui répondis pas et se rapprocha, « Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à nous. Nous ne comptons pas partir. Nous avons un plan et ta petite amie en fait partie. Une fois qu'il se sera décidé, il n'y aura plus aucune échappatoire. Tu ferais mieux de dire adieu à ton animal de compagnie maintenant car ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

Je la chargeais et l'écrasais contre le mur, mes mains formant un étau autour de son cou. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand mais un sourire narquois persistait sur son visage, me mettant au défit de faire d'elle une martyre.

Je me penchais vers son oreille et grognais, « Tu resteras loin d'elle et loin de cette ville. Pars, » Je la dégageais du mur et la poussais vers la rue. « Fais-_lui_ passer le message et pries pour ne jamais recroiser mon chemin. »

Elle avait l'air prête à bondir mais je restais stoïque et quelques secondes après deux barmans apparurent pour jeter des sacs poubelle.

Elle utilisa cette opportunité pour disparaître dans les ténèbres et j'ouvris la porte commençant le fastidieux exercice de contrôle.

xxx

BPOV

Je me tenais près de la cuisine, assise au bar, attendant qu'il revienne. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il le fasse mais je n'avais nulle-part d'autre où aller. J'étais trop effrayée pour rejoindre ma voiture et j'avais trop peur de me mêler à la foule et chercher mes amis.

Donc j'attendais près de la porte de la cuisine, appuyée contre un mur, espérant que M Cullen reviendrait pour m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

Mes mains formaient des poings le long de mon corps pour les empêcher de trembler, mais cela n'aidait pas vraiment car mon corps frissonnait alors que je me repassais la scène. Je pouvais sentir les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer en rythme avec la musique de la salle à côté.

Que venait-il de se passer?

Qui était Victoria et de quoi parlait-elle? Elle avait dit un truc sur moi étant une bonne « acquisition » et plusieurs choses sur « lui ». Elle paraissait tellement folle avec ses yeux rouges et ses dents effrayantes.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et je sursautais, je regardais si c'était lui mais il s'agissait d'une fille toute menue portant un large plateau de boissons et de nourriture. Je m'appuyais sur le mur à nouveau et réfléchissais à la façon dont M Cullen m'avait trouvé.

C'était pas le genre à sortir faire la fête, d'après ce que je savais. Et pourquoi Edward Cullen, PDG estimé de PNT, se retrouverait dans les cuisines d'un bar miteux? Il avait surement un peu de nourriture écrasée sur ses chaussures hors de prix et voulait surement que je les lui lave pour lundi.

Lundi.

J'écrasais ma main sur mon visage et gémissais. J'avais oublié pendant un court instant que j'avais démissionné. Enfin, j'étais persuadée qu'il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre. Il existait sûrement une agence d'intérim pour de riches hommes ayant besoin de bonniches pour faire le sale travail, qu'il pouvait contacter en attendant de me trouver une remplaçante.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et je vu l'imposante carrure de M Cullen traverser le cadre. Je me dégageais du mur pour le suivre mais il se retourna tout à coup pour me faire face.

L'expression sur son visage n'était que soulagement, « Je suis content que vous ayez attendu. Est-ce que ça va? »

Je fis signe que oui, pas vraiment certaine de ce que je devais répondre.

Il regarda mon genou et grimaça. « Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas nettoyer ça. Je vous attendrais juste devant la porte. » Me dit-il tout en me dirigeant vers les toilettes.

J'entrais dans la pièce, j'avais l'impression de couler. Je venais juste de me faire agresser par une femme devant le bar, et mon ancien patron, qui avait été grossier toute la semaine, m'avait sauvé et était maintenant inquiet à cause d'un genou éraflé. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Comme il me l'avait dit, il m'attendait devant la porte. Une fille avec un décolleté vertigineux passa devant lui en le gratifiant d'un sourire aguicheur. Je l'observais avec fascination quand il l'ignora complètement.

Ses yeux me fixaient moi.

Je pensais qu'ils étaient posés sur moi mais je regardais nerveusement au-dessus de mon épaule dans le but de trouver quelque chose qui serait plus intéressant que moi.

Non. Simplement moi.

Il m'indiqua de marcher devant lui et nous finîmes par arriver à la porte principale.

Sur le trottoir je me retournais vers lui et le regardais pendant un moment. Il tentait d'agir comme si de rien était mais je sentais qu'il y avait plus. Ses mains étaient au fond de ses poches et il se balançait d'avant en arrière. Ses gestes me semblaient forcés et intentionnels.

Le néon sur la devanture du bar nous éclairait d'un voile vaporeux et la peau de M Cullen semblait presque le refléter. Je regardais les ombres jouer dans les mèches de ses cheveux en bataille.

Nous nous fixions dans un silence inconfortable.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançais, « J'ai quelques questions. »

Ses yeux se durcirent mais il acquiesça comme s'il s'y était attendu.

J'ouvris la bouche pour commencer mais mes jambes oscillaient. M Cullen s'approcha et m'attrapa par le bras pour me maintenir sur mes pieds.

Aucun de nous ne bougea pendant un certain temps. Il était figé, ses mains agrippées au léger tissu de ma chemise. Encore une fois, nos regards se verrouillèrent avant que nous détournions tous les deux nos regards, gênés.

Je me tortillais sous son étreinte et il me relâcha rapidement, les croisant derrière son dos.

Mon visage rougit, « Ça va. Merci. »

Le léger malaise qui avait teinté son visage disparu avant qu'il ne parle, « Je pense que je devrais vous raccompagner. »

Pfff. C'était vraiment gênant, dans tous les sens. La situation ne semblait pas le ravir non plus, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix alors je le remerciais et le suivais jusqu'à sa voiture.

Quand nous l'atteignîmes, il appuya sur la télécommande pour la déverrouiller et je m'installais côté passager.

M Cullen était déjà assis dans le siège à côté du mien. Quand la voiture démarra, il regarda droit devant lui, s'occupant avec la conduite. Il changea de vitesses et accéléra. J'inspirais la douce odeur de cuir alors que je me fondais dans le siège crémeux. Les yeux à moitié fermés je constatais que sa voiture était impeccable, pas de déchets ou de CD. Pas de livres ou de gobelets de café. Rien qui ne me laisserait entrevoir le vrai Edward Cullen.

Je fis nerveusement glisser mes doigts sur le tableau de bord puis je posais ma main sur la poignée de la boîte à gants. Je me tournais vers lui et il me regardait alors je retirais rapidement ma main et la replaçais sur la cuisse.

« Je vis au coin de la Troisième et de la Principale. » Le guidais-je, brisant le silence.

Il hocha la tête, encore, toujours silencieux.

Le faible ronronnement du véhicule commençait à m'endormir mais j'avais des questions et peu de temps pour qu'on y réponde. Brisant la tranquillité qui régnait je me raclais la gorge.

« Répondrez-vous à mes questions maintenant? »

Cette fois-ci il me fixa et répondit, « Oui. Si je peux. »

« Qui était cette femme? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Où est-elle partie? »

« Elle s'est enfuit. » Il dut voir la panique dans mes yeux car il ajouta sans tarder, « Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle vous ennuiera à nouveau. »

Je laissais l'information pénétrer mon cerveau et regardais ses mains jouer avec le volant. Ses doigts étaient longs et gracieux, arqués sur le galbe du cuir. Il prit un virage et bougea délicatement sa main sur le levier de vitesse.

Je décidais de continuer avec mes questions.

« Comment m'avez-vous trouvé? »

Silence.

« _Comment_ m'avez-vous trouvé? »

Silence.

Je changeais de position pour être complètement face à lui même si lui gardait ses yeux rivés sur la route.

« Allez-vous me répondre? » Répondez-moi.

Il se gara sur le parking de mon appartement et coupa le moteur. Il se tourna vers moi, ses mains toujours agrippées au volant, ses articulations tendues. Elles craquèrent sur le cuir.

« Non » Il soupira.

Je sentis ma mâchoire se décrocher. « Que voulez-vous dire par 'non'? »

Il plongea son regard dans le mien, « Pourquoi démissionnez-vous? »

Subtil détournement.

« Je...hum... » Je ne pouvais que bredouiller, essayant de trouver une réponse.

Il leva une de ses mains parfaite pour me faire signe d'arrêter.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit de sa voix apaisante, « Je suis désolé d'avoir été si grossier envers vous. Ce n'était pas juste de ma part et surtout c'était peu professionnel. Parfois, je ne réalise qu'il y a des choses qui ne sont pas appropriées pour les employés. »

Il rit et poursuivit, « J'ai tendance à être un peu ailleurs par moment. »

Je gloussais par tant d'honnêteté, « Merci. Et puis, si quelqu'un devrait s'excuser c'est moi. J'ai ruiné votre t-shirt. Genre, vraiment ruiné. »

Même dans le noir, je perçus le flash de colère qui passa dans ses yeux. Ce fut bref, seulement un court instant.

« Oui, vous l'avez vraiment massacré. Mais je suppose que nous sommes quitte maintenant? » Il le dit comme une question et sa bouche commença à former un sourire.

Son sourire radoucit ses traits et je remarquais que ses yeux semblaient plus sombres, des cernes pourpres juste au-dessous. Je me demandais s'il était aussi fatigué que moi. J'appuyais ma tête sur le siège et massais mon poignet, soudainement écrasée par la fatigue.

« Est-ce que c'est douloureux? » Il pointait vers mon bras, à son ton je devinais qu'il s'inquiétait.

Je fermais les yeux et profitait de sa voix. Mon esprit vagabonda pendant un moment et je me demandais s'il pouvait chanter.

« Isabella... » Sa voix me sortie de mes rêveries.

« Non, ça va. » Je le lui tendis. « Je marque vite, je suis sûre que ça semble pire que ça ne l'est réellement. »

Il fixa un instant ma peau tacheté. Il lâcha d'un coup, « Reviendrez-vous au travail? J'ai bien peur d'être devenu dépendant en seulement deux semaines. »

Je scrutais son expression pour voir s'il était sérieux et à mon grand étonnement il semblait sincère.

Il constata que j'hésitais, « Je vous promets de retirer des tâches. Et plus de lavage de mobilier. » Et ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire qui fut le plus meurtrier que j'ai jamais vu.

« J'y penserais. » Je n'étais pas sûre, mais s'il continuait à sourire comme ça je pourrais accepter tout ce qu'il me demanderait.

Il me fit un oui de la tête et enroula ses doigts sur la poignée de la portière pour l'ouvrir. Je répétais les mêmes mouvements et sortis de mon côté de la voiture.

« Ça devrait aller maintenant. » Je lui fis un petit signe la main.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule. Je vous raccompagne à l'intérieur. » Irritation se sentait dans sa voix.

« Bien. » Est-ce que je voulais vraiment refaire un tour de montagne russe dans les émotions d'Edward Cullen?

Nous montâmes ensemble les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Je cherchais mes clés dans mon sac, les sortis et il m'offrit un courtois, « Laissez-moi faire, » puis il s'empara rapidement de mes clés et ouvrit la porte.

Nous restions là, mal à l'aise, pas vraiment sûrs de notre statut employée/patron, et je soupirais presque de soulagement quand il me tendit mes clés.

« Bonne nuit, Isabella. » Mon prénom était vraiment agréable venant de sa bouche. Je fus troublée par le frisson qui parcouru ma colonne vertébrale au son de mon prénom.

« Bonne nuit, » répondis-je, « Et merci. »

Je le regardais alors qu'il tournait au bout du couloir. Exténuée, je fermais la porte et m'écroulais dans mon lit.

Xxx

EPOV

Plusieurs heures plus tard j'étais tapi dans l'ombre écoutant le moindre bruit que la nuit m'apportait alors qu'une légère brise soufflait sur mon visage.

Jouant avec la clé dans ma poche, j'en caressais les rainures encore et encore, mémorisant les sillons.

Il était tard. Et l'appartement était silencieux à part les sons du sommeil. Angela était recroquevillée dans son lit et rêvait du jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle était heureuse, inconsciente des horreurs que sa colocataire avait vécu il y a à peine quelques heures.

Je ne pouvais pas entendre les pensées d'Isabella, évidemment, mais je pouvais écouter sa respiration. Son appartement était fermé à clé et hors de danger. Je l'y avais amené moi même.

J'avais besoin de la voir.

Je glissais la clé dans la serrure et tournais la poignée tout doucement jusqu'à ce que j'entende le clic.

J'entrais et fermais derrière moi. Je replaçais la clé sur son porte-clés.

Planté au milieu de la pièce, j'inspirais profondément et savourais le feu qui consumait ma gorge. C'était vraiment douloureux mais cela m'indiquait la seule chose que je désirais.

Isabella.

Je ravalais le venin et continuais de respirer le délicieux et alléchant parfum floral.

Traversant le salon, je me rendais directement dans sa chambre, j'évaluais ce que je voulais.

J'étais sûr de ne pas vouloir la blesser. Je ne pouvais pas. C'était mon devoir maintenant de la protéger.

Un rayon de lumière balaya son visage quand j'entrouvris la porte. Elle était dans son lit, allongée sur un côté, enchevêtrée dans une énorme masse de draps. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et éparpillés sur son oreiller, ses mains étaient posées entre son lit et sa joue en un poing. Son poignet contusionné brûlait à cause du sang dans l'obscurité.

Je ramassais la blouse qu'elle avait porté ce soir et la pressais sur mon nez, m'enterrant dans l'arôme exquis.

Je trouvais une autre chemise dans la commode et inhalais.

Enivrant.

Isabella bougea, roulant du côté opposé, gémissant. Je laissais tomber la chemise et me figeais.

Je regardais ses lèvres et attendais, la nuance rosée visible pour moi même dans le noir. Je retenais mon souffle à présent, ce n'était pas utile. Je me tendis, à l'affut du moindre son qui quitterait ses lèvres à nouveau. Cela ne prit qu'un moment avant qu'un autre gémissement presque inaudible quitta sa bouche.

Je fus instantanément parcouru par un désir incontrôlable.

Mon corps, pas ma bouche.

Enfin conscient de la véritable nature de mes sentiments, je me forçais à quitter l'appartement, laissant l'objet de mon désir à ses troublants rêves.

* * *

**Après un repos mérité (?) je reprends du service lol**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Merci à ma super Ninie Bêta, ma siam, mes PP et aux TPA ¨¨**

**Merci pour vos reviews et aux reviewers anonymes, ça me touche bcp!**

**Gros bisous et à dans longtemps pr le chap 8 d'Only Human!**


	9. INFO

**Info : **

Bonjour,

Y a pas à dire, 2010 n'est vraiment pas mon année... Moi qui comptais me remettre à l'écriture et surtout terminer ATS cet été ben pr le moment c'est mal parti.

J'ai perdu ma tante le 9 juillet, après au moins 4 ans de lutte contre un cancer qui l'a finalement emporté.

J'ai pas vraiment le moral donc voilà...

Encore une fois j'insiste pr dire que c'est en suspend mais en aucun cas un abandon rassurez-vous!

Bisous

**Doria.  
**


	10. Note Importante

Hello!

Et oui ça fait un bail.

Je viens avec une excellente nouvelle.

Personnellement je n'ai plus assez de temps pour m'investir dans la trad mais, Missleez s'est très gentiment proposée de les continuer de manière à ce que vous puissiez continuer d'apprécier ces histoires qui me tiennent énormément à coeur.

Elle a reposté tous les chapitres que j'ai déjà traduit sur son profil pour que les nouveaux lecteurs n'aient pas à changer de profil toutes les cinq minutes.

J'espère que vous serez aussi géniaux avec elle, autant que vous l'avez été avec moi.

Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos merveilleux messages.

Vous pourrez me lire à nouveau mais uniquement sur des mini fics telles que Pills et plus récemment Heaven & Hell.

Voici les nouveaux lien pour les trad :

COH : .net/s/6697371/1/

OH : .net/s/6697298/1/

J'espère à très bientôt,

Didoo.


	11. ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS

Bonjour à tous,

C'est pour vous faire part d'une très bonne nouvelle que je poste cette note.

En effet Pills ainsi que les traductions de Only Human et Creature of Habits en association avec Missleez font partie des fics nominées pour les **ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS**.

Autant vous dire que je suis ravie! J'espère aussi que vous me/nous soutiendrez.

**Nominations** :

Pills : Meilleur Darkward

Only Human : Best Historical Story / Best Traduction

Creature of Habits : Best Fantasy – Supernatural Story

Sachez que les votes se feront sur ce forum :

http:[/]damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr

(Rubrique ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS)

Il est possible de voter même sans être membre du forum.

**Pour plus d'infos** :

http:/ fanfiction . net / s / 7337724 / 1 / ADDICT_OF_LEMON_AWARDS

Merci à tous et à bientôt pour la suite de Curtains Fall ;)


End file.
